Gleewarts
by TheOneWithStarsInHerEyes
Summary: Harry Potter only the Glee characters were there. Follow your favourite Glee characters through their time in Hogwarts, relationships, usual dramas, crisises and more. Warning: Bad language, sexual references. No lemons/smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Hogwarts. **

**AN: This is my first Harry Potter story. Here are the houses (all actual HP characters are in their houses from the books):**

**Gryffindor: Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck.**

**Hufflepuff: Brittany, Finn, Tina, Sam.**

**Ravenclaw: Artie, Mike, Rachel, Blaine.**

**Slytherin: Santana, Lauren, Karofsky, Azimio.**

**I haven't read Harry Potter books recently, so if I make any mistakes with words for spells or animals, feel free to correct me in a review politely please. I'll try and get my hands on some of the books if I can and revise all the weird words and other magical wonders we muggles can only dream of.**

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**(DOWN FOR SPOILERS…Y'KNOW, INCASE YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING…)**_

_**Glee**_

_**HP**_

_**Glee**_

_**HP**_

_**Glee**_

**ENDGAME pairings: Quick, Finchel, Klaine, Samcedes, Tike, Brittana, maybe Artie/Becky.**

**The Battle of Hogwarts will probably (not definitely) happen at the end of the story. **

_**Glee**_

_**HP**_

_**Glee**_

_**HP**_

_**Glee**_

_**END OF SPOILERS!**_

* * *

><p><strong>This first chapter is going to be about their first week or so in first year, then the next chapter will skip ahead. <strong>

**Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Third person POV

The young wizards and witches said their final goodbyes to their families on platform nine and three quarters before they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were rambling on to their two daughters Frannie and Quinn, telling them to keep their grades up and not to get into trouble, to listen in class and not to lose their cats. The two girls listened, Frannie more than Quinn. Their father told Quinn specifically not to get involved with Santana Lopez, Quinn's best friend. Mr. and Mrs. Fabray had always thought Santana was a bad influence on their daughter. Santana came from a pure blood family much like the Fabrays but Russell still didn't like the Lopezes. H e had held a grudge against them since he was at Hogwarts himself.

Not far away from them was Santana herself with her parents who were not telling her to keep out of trouble as they knew it would be pointless. They told her to keep away from mudbloods and muggle borns and to make sure the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin.

Rachel Berry and her two fathers were talking rapidly to each other at a speed that was almost unintelligible.

"I promise I'll study Daddy. I'll be the best in my whole year!" she vowed grinning widely.

"Don't forget Rachie, it doesn't matter which house you are placed in." Rachel's father reminded his daughter. He had been a Hufflepuff and his husband a muggle. "I'd advise you to stay away from Slytherins though. They probably won't be very welcoming to you."

"Why? They've never met me." Rachel asked curiously. She had studied a lot over the summer but unfriendliness between wizards and witches who had never even seen one anothers' faces before had never been mentioned in any of the books she had read.

"It's because of your parents darling. Slytherins tend to prefer their company to be of pure bloods rather than muggle-borns or half-bloods." he explained. "Just keep your distance from them okay?"

"Alright Daddy." she replied promising herself to look it up in the library at Hogwarts upon her arrival.

Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman were trying to board to train but their mothers were clinging to them, Finn's mother telling him to try his best and write home every day, Puck's warning him to stay out of trouble and to keep away from places that were out of bounds.

"Those places are not out of bounds the way your room is to your sister, Noah, they're out of bounds as in 'Don't go there unless you want to be killed'!" she said sternly.

"OK mom…" Noah sighed. He could see some girls starting to stare and became embarrassed. He was young, but he was becoming a total ladies' man, much to his mother's annoyance.

"Stay together boys. Look after each other, alright?" Finn's mother said as she gave her son a paper bag. "This is in case you get travel sick. Try to aim in the bag okay son? You know how travel sick you get. I remember when you were just three and I took you on the Knight Bus - once it started to go fast you threw up your breakfast and wet your pants..."

"Yeah mom…you can stop talking now!" Finn groaned. He blushed heavily when he noticed a short girl with a huge smile staring at him.

The two boys ran into the train before their mothers could embarrass them any further.

All the students boarded the train, pushing and shoving to get into compartments with their friends. Nobody wanted to be stuck in a compartment with strangers or unwanted company for the long journey to the castle.

Kurt and Burt Hummel were running as quickly as they could, struggling with Kurt's owl and many suitcases, getting to the Hogwarts Express just in time. After a brief 'so long' Kurt hopped onto the train and rushed to find a seat.

He passed compartments full of people, but no one he felt he wanted to sit with. He didn't know anyone, but some looked as though they thought they were above them. After pacing the corridor numerous times he settled for a friendly enough looking, chubby, black girl with two cute curly ponytails sticking out from the sides of her head, an Asian girl wearing dark clothes and had electric blue streaks in her hair. Kurt thought her fashion sense was…_questionable_, to say the least, but they were the two least intimidating people on the train.

"Can I sit with you two?" he asked shyly.

"Sure you can!" the chubby girl said happily. "I'm Mercedes by the way. This is Tina. She has a stutter, so she doesn't talk much."

"I'm Kurt." Kurt replied smiling. He had made friends already!

The door of their compartment burst open suddenly. A brunette girl came in and sat down next to Kurt.

"Hello! I'm Rachel Berry!"

The three children who had been in the compartment before this Rachel had made her dramatic entrance glanced at each other sharing confused looks.

"So, which houses do you think you will be sorted into? My Daddy was in Hufflepuff. My other Dad was a muggle. I don't think I want to be in Hufflepuff though. I'm quite brave, so perhaps Gryffindor? Although I am extremely intelligent, so there is a good chance I will be placed in Ravenclaw…" Rachel burbled.

"I think I'm going to be in Gryffindor." Mercedes replied seeming slightly bothered by Rachel not even asking if she could join them but didn't say anything.

"I t-think I'm g-g-going to b-be in Ravenclaw too." Tina stuttered nervously.

"I don't know which I'm going to be in. I actually don't have any idea what you're talking about. My dad is a muggle and my mom was a witch but she died long ago. I don't have a clue about the magical world. My dad doesn't have a clue about Hogwarts or magic of any sort." Kurt said.

"Oh! You should have read books like I did. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin are the different houses at Hogwarts. Houses are where you live and you're sorted into them by the sorting hat depending on your personality. Traits of Gryffindors are courage, bravery, daring and chivalry; traits of Hufflepuffs are loyalty, hard work, patience, dedication and fair play; traits of Ravenclaws are intelligence, wit, creativity, individuality and wisdom and traits of Slytherins are…well, there was many listed in the book I read so I couldn't possibly memorize them like I did with the others, but a few of them are determination, traditionalism, shrewd, cunning, achievement-oriented, certain disregard to rules and more. The houses are named after the founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin…oh no! I forget who Hufflepuff was named after! I'll look it up immediately when we arrive…" Rachel informed Kurt.

"Thanks for the information…I still don't know which house I would be placed in. I don't think I fit into any of them…" Kurt began to panic. What if the hat could not place him and he had to leave? What if everyone made fun of him for it? "What will happen to me if I can't be placed at all?"

"It'll put you in the house that stands out the most." Mercedes answered.

The four children talked merrily, worries far away.

Draco Malfoy, Quinn Fabray, Crabbe, Goyle, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Pansy Parkinson, David Karofsky and Azimio sat in another compartment.

"I expect my father will be sending the Slytherin quidditch team and I new brooms. He'll get Dumbledore to bend the first year broom rule for me." Draco bragged to the others.

"Really?" Santana asked excitedly. She expected to be on the Slytherin team in her first year. She was an awesome beater. A new state-of-the-art broom from Lucius Malfoy - not even from her own pocket - would come in very handy indeed.

"Yes. I discussed it with him. He says I should have them in less than a month!" Draco said proudly.

"Dude, you're so lucky." Karofsky said.

"Yeah man, your dad gets everything for you!" Azimio sighed jealously.

"I know…I try not to brag." Draco lied, trying to seem modest.

"That's a lie." Quinn smirked.

"No one asked you!" Draco snapped at his cousin. She smirked even more, knowing she was right.

"Quinn's right though Draco, ain't she? You're always going on about your dad and your fancy things." Goyle said thickly.

"Subject closed! So, which house do you think you will be in?" Draco asked the group. "I'm in Slytherin for sure."

"Slytherin." Santana responded immediately without hesitation.

"Hufflepuff." Brittany said

"Clearly I will be in Slytherin. Do you really need to ask?" Pansy snapped. "It's rather obvious…"

"My parents were Slytherins, so that's what I wanna be." Crabbe said in a deep voice.

"Slytherin." Quinn said in a monotone.

She had pains in her tummy all summer about this sorting hat thingy. She descended from Fabrays and Blacks, two of the most pure-blooded death eater families in the world. Her sister was in Slytherin, as were her parents, her grandparents, their grandparents…her dad would be furious with her if she wasn't in Slytherin. The members of her family who ended up in other houses were Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black and the other people who got burned off the family tree, forever disowned. Being sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or - _gulp_ - Gryffindor was considered, in Quinn and Draco's family, to be the first step to being cut off by the family.

Marrying half-bloods, muggles, muggle-borns, going against the Dark Lord in any way meant you were no longer considered family. Quinn didn't discriminate people because of their parents, she only pretended she did to please her family. She was the baby of the family at the moment. Everyone doted on her. Aunt Bella loved her. She was Bella's favorite, no doubt. Lucius and Narcissa always gave her presents too. She had to get into Slytherin, she had to.

Quinn thought dark thoughts as much as she could, muggles dying, thinking how mudbloods were a disgrace to the wizarding world, how Slytherin was the best house there was.

"What about you Goyle?" Santana asked.

"Uh, Slytherin."

"Why on Earth do you think you'll be in Hufflepuff Britt?" Quinn questioned. "Slytherin's the best house there is."

"I just don't think I'm cut out to be a Slytherin." Brittany sighed sadly.

"Course you are, Britt." Santana argued. "Your dad was a Syltherin."

"Yeah but my mom was a Hufflepuff. So was Lord Tubbington." Brittany replied stroking her cat. "I don't mind which I'm in though."

"Sweets anyone?" the lady with the trolley asked smiling as she came by.

"Chocolate frogs for everyone. I'll pay. Dad gave me money for it." Draco said.

"Of course he did…" Santana sighed. "He gives you everything."

"Don't be jealous San. He's sharing." Brittany pointed out.

"Whatever." Santana said annoyed, although she couldn't deny that a chocolate frog would be yummy.

They all opened their frogs and looked at the cards they got.

"Who did you get?" Brittany asked the group.

"Dumbledore." Quinn replied. "I have six of him already though…"

"Godric Gryffindor." Santana replied. "I don't think I got him before."

"I got Salazar Slytherin. It's a sign. I'm definitely going to be a Slytherin!" Draco said haughtily.

"I got Rowena." Pansy frowned clearly disappointed.

"Me too." Crabbe said.

"I got H-H-Hegla Huffpuff." Goyle read stupidly.

"It's Helga Hufflepuff you idiot." Pansy jeered nastily.

"Shut up you!" Goyle growled.

"I got her too. Maybe we'll both be in Hufflepuff!" Brittany smiled.

"I'm going to change into my robes. You two coming?" Santana said suddenly, looking at Quinn and Brittany.

"Yeah. It's looks like we're nearly there." Quinn replied.

"Yup!" Brittany agreed.

The three girls got up and turned to exit the compartment. Pansy followed them.

"Not you." Santana scoffed.

Pansy looked offended.

"…" she didn't know what to say.

Pansy wasn't usually speechless but something about Santana Lopez intimidated her and everyone knew it. She feebly sat back down. The three girls left swiftly.

"Ugh. I hate her! She thinks she's all that just because her dad's in the ministry. I mean, your dad's in it too, Q! She thinks she's a princess or something." Santana snapped.

"She's just full of herself." Quinn said simply. "She always has been."

"I think she's nice. Her name's really pretty. A pansy is a flower you know. A really pretty flower." Brittany said innocently.

"Britt, you can't judge someone by their _name_." Santana argued.

Suddenly two boys came running out of compartment joking around, almost knocking Brittany down.

"Hey!" she shrieked. She didn't recognize them. One had a small Mohawk and the other had brown hair and was very tall. Santana and Quinn knew them quite well though.

"Watch it!" Quinn said angrily. "You could've hurt her."

"Yeah but we didn't." the one with the Mohawk pointed out.

"That's not the point Puck!" she sighed frustrated.

"Yeah! You too Finn!" Santana added.

"Sorry…" the two boys said insincerely.

The girls walked on to the bathroom compartment and got changed, Santana still ranting on about Pansy.

* * *

><p>"Abrams, Artie!"<p>

A boy in a wheelchair with classes got called up to the Sorting Hat. Seconds later, the hat had already made its decision.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy wheeled himself to the Ravenclaw table looking pleased with himself.

"Anderson, Blaine!"

A boy with dark hair that had way too much gel in it got called up next. He sat down on the chair and the hat was nestled into his head. The hat took a moment to decide.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Blaine smiled and went to sit beside Artie.

"Barry, Rachel!"

"Rachel _Berry_. My name is Rachel _Berry_." Rachel corrected.

She sat down and the hat was put on her head.

After a minute or so the hat spoke.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl sat down at the Ravenclaw table beside a third year who she seemed to know.

"Chang, Mike!"

A tall Asian boy walked up go the chair and sat down. He appeared to be nervous, very nervous. The hat took a few moments to think. Finally it declared,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The boy grinned widely and sat down next to Blaine Anderson and Artie Abrams.

"Cohen-Chang, Tina!"

An Asian girl with blue streaks in her dark hair sat in the chair. The hat was placed on her head. She was looking around the Great Hall nervously. She was always self-conscious about people staring at her. She despised being the center of attention.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She scurried over to the Hufflepuff table, relief washing over her as the students' attention was no longer on her.

"Evans, Sam!"

A blonde boy with huge lips walked up to the chair and sat down. The hat was placed on his head. Unlike the girl before him, he appeared calm and confident.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy walked briskly over to the Hufflepuff table sitting beside other first year boys.

"Fabray, Quinn!"

Quinn walked up nervously but she made sure she looked confident. Her family had always said tears and emotion were signs of weakness. Quinn had no weakness. She could see her sister giving her a thumbs up and a smile from her seat at the Slytherin table. Quinn sat down and the hat was put on her head. Minutes later, after going through Quinn's thoughts, the hat declared:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Some gasped. Others looked shocked. muggle-borns were wondering what was wrong with this girl being in Gryffindor. Quinn stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table, still appearing confident. Whispers could be heard from all around the hall.

"_A Fabray? In Gryffindor?_"

"_Now I've seen it all…_"

"_I bet Russell Fabray is going to throw a fit…_"

"Lopez, Santana!"

Santana strode up and sat down. The hat had barely tipped her head when it yelled:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Santana cheered under her breath and high-fived those she knew at the Slytherin table. Santana couldn't get one thing off her mind though: why was her best friend Quinn Fabray in Gryffindor? Bellatrix Lestrange was her aunt, for crying out loud! She was related to Sirius Black, the murderer, the Malfoys, descended from the Blacks!

"Hudson, Finn!"

A huge boy went up and sat on the chair. He sat there as the hat was on his head with a slightly dumb look on his face. The hat startled him suddenly shouting:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He grinned at Sam and sat beside him.

"Hummel, Kurt!"

Kurt shyly sat on the chair and gulped. He had a lump in his throat. He felt the hat being placed on his head. The hat spoke to him for a few minutes then decided:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Relief washed over him. For a moment he didn't know where the Gryffindor table was as he had been worrying about not being place-able and not paying attention at all. Luckily Mercedes subtly pointed in the direction of the table so no one else would notice he didn't know which was Gryffindor. He ran over to the table giving his new friend a grateful nod.

"Pierce, Brittany!"

Brittany walked up and plopped down on the chair. The hat was put on her head. She had a confused expression on the whole time. After a minute or so the hat cried out:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The ditzy blonde took a seat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Puckerman, Noah!"

Puck stepped up and sat on the chair showing a distaste for the hat. He didn't have to put up with it for long as the hat soon declared:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He went to sit at the Gryffindor table already eyeing some of the pretty girls.

"Zizes, Lauren!"

A broad girl went up and sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on her head. After roughly twenty seconds the hat announced:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The broad girl smirked and went to the Slytherin table.

After Dumbledore said a few words, everyone dug in to the delicious feast.

**Well? This is when they are in their FIRST YEAR. In the next chapter they will all be older. I've got good juicy plots for certain characters. Post any ideas!**

**TwilightGal99**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter. **

**AN: OK, so this is chapter two. They're all around thirteen now. I would have skipped ahead further but I need to go by the HP books due to my plot I have to write the chapters to the timeline of the books. This chapter is set in the Prisoner of Azkaban. Reviews are appreciated! So, for everyone who reviews, favorites, alerts, or anything I'll thank them in an AN. So thank you to:**

**20eKUraN11 for your story alert!**

**JoshuaAshita for your story alert!**

'**Namelessness' for your review!**

**And to ardj18 for your alert!**

**According to the Glee wikis, Azimio's surname is Adams so that's what I am using in the story. However the wikis also said that his Nigerian roots were going to be explored (I only read this online. It's not definitely true) in season three so he was going to have a Nigerian surname…confusing kid, he is.**

Azimio Adams and Quinn Fabray were sitting in the library. Azimio had been doing badly in most (all actually) of his classes recently and needed a tutor so Quinn offered to do it.

"So to conjure a patronus it's _Expeto Patronus_?" Azimio said confusedly. Quinn shook her head.

"No! For the tenth time, it's _Expecto Patronum_!" she corrected the Slytherin.

"_Expeco Patronum_?" Azimio tried. "Alright, I got it now. Can I try it with my wand?"

"Firstly, it's _Ex-pec-to Patronum_. Secondly, you can't use your wand until you can say it!" Quinn said slowly.

"Expecto Patronum?"

"Yes! Yes, you got it!" she congratulated falsely. _It's not surprising he needs a tutor if it takes him so long to say two words right…_she thought.

"So what's next?"

"Well here in the list of things you can't do written by your teachers…you can't cast _Lumos_." Quinn said reading the page. "Seriously?" _God, how stupid can Azimio get? Does he need a brain transplant or something?_

"It's because I'm black Fabray! Snape says I say all my Ss like Zs. I say _Lomoz_ and nothing happens! Magic is racist. If it wasn't I'd be the most smartass wizard in this castle. Hermione Granger could suck on my ass." he defended.

"Well when your casting spells you have to pronounce the word right." Quinn told him. She was losing her patience with this dumbass and she never had much patience to begin with.

"Fine. _Lomosss_." Azimio said.

"No, no, no. Don't exaggerate the S. and it's _Lumos_, not _Lomos_." she sighed.

"Oh yeah; yeah, I knew that. LummUss!"

Quinn stared at him. _Is he serious?_ She thought as she covered her face with her hands. This was going to take a while…

"Hey! Finn! What's this I'm hearing about you joining Homo Explosion?" Puck demanded.

"I joined Glee Club…what's so bad about it?" Finn said innocently.

"Hudson you know what's so bad about it! We slushie them for a reason. They're losers Finn and they are going to drag you down into the kingdom of Loserville." Puck said seriously.

"It's fun Puck. You'd love it. And you get into Mr. Schuester's good books." Finn told his friend.

"I don't care about Mr. Schue. I don't care if it's fun. I would not love it in any way. You gotta quit Finn." Puck ordered.

"I don't wanna. Rachel says I'm really good!" Finn defended himself.

Puck stared at him openmouthed in shock.

"You like Barry? _Robyn Barry_?" he asked furiously.

"_Rachel_, Rachel Berry." Finn corrected.

"Not the point Hudson! How in the world can you find a midget with a mouth almost as big as Sam's slightly attractive? She never shuts up! Q cast _engorgio_ on her nose and mouth yesterday and after having a hissy fit Berry ranted on about disrespect to fellow human beings was disgraceful and shameful and a load of crap until everyone finished laughing and got bored and left." Puck stated smirking at the memory.

Finn shook his head.

"OK dude, we all know Q can be mean -"

"No, she can be insanely funny." Puck corrected cutting in. Finn ignored him and continued.

"Point is Rachel can be scary and a bit annoying at times but she's kinda cool, y'know?" Finn said to his friend.

"No, I don't know! She's not cool. She wouldn't be cool if she stopped wearing my grandma's clothes and got her vocal chords cut. Dude, instead of having a gossiping session here just do me a favor and quit Homo Explosion." Puck begged.

"Don't call Glee club that!" Finn snapped.

"Oh OK. So how does Homos Gone Wild sound?" Puck grinned.

Finn glared at him.

"Man, I'm being nice. I'm giving you a choice. It's either Homos Gone Wild or Homo Explosion. You decide before I decide for you." Puck said amusedly.

"Why do you assume everyone in it is gay?" Finn demanded.

"You're the only straight guy in it. Well your sexuality is actually being questioned now, so maybe not." Puck said.

"Artie -"

"Wheelchair guy doesn't count buddy. He can't feel the lower half of his body and last time I checked that's where the penis is located." Puck said.

"That's mean Noah." Finn scolded.

"So…your point is?"

"You're an ass."

"You sound like Santana and Quinn. And you took too long so your little gay-fest now goes by both the name Homo Explosion and Homos Gone Wild." Puck chuckled.

"How do I put up with you?" Finn sighed.

_Glee Club! Sign up here!_

Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce stood in front of the sign in their usual arrangement: Quinn in the centre with the Latina and the innocent blond flanking her.

"I don't know why Dumbledore doesn't get rid of that stupid group of morons. The Glee club wasn't in Hogwarts for a reason: they never win." Santana said harshly.

"I like dancing…I thought they won a few years ago…" Brittany admitted.

"They're losers, every one of them. I don't know why Finn joined; they're just dragging his popularity down." Quinn said.

"Whatever. All I know is that I am never joining. Not in a million years…" Santana stated. She looked at Quinn. "How's Azimio?"

"I don't know how he can manage to be so stupid. Sometimes I wonder if it's worth it; I mean, there are loads of people in Slytherin who would queue up to hang out with me." Quinn said exasperatedly.

"Wait…why does it matter if he's a Slytherin or not? I forgot again." Brittany asked.

"My parents went crazy when they found out I wasn't in Slytherin, remember? They sent me a howler, a very angry one. So to keep in their good books I have to hang with Slytherins. Mom and Dad know Azimio's mom from Death Eater meetings so they were pleased when I mentioned I was tutoring him in my letters." Quinn explained.

"Oh yeah. I remember now." Brittany recalled. "I think Draco dyes his hair." Brittany added randomly.

The two other girls turned to her with confused expressions.

"What?" Santana said. She loved Brittany but sometimes she wondered how the blond ended up thinking what she thought.

"It's like, nearly white…" Brittany explained.

"Almost white hair is more common than my or your hair colors, Britt." Quinn said smiling with amusement. Sarcastically she added, "But I've always had a hunch that Drakey was gay, so it wouldn't be surprising."

The two others giggled.

"Drakey?" Santana stifled.

"Narcissa and Lucius's pet name for their little diddums." Quinn told laughing.

"I can not wait to ask the pathetic mommy's boy about _that_!" Santana chuckled.

"You didn't hear it from me!" Quinn warned her best friends playfully.

Not far away from the gorgeous trio were two BFFs, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes was gazing longingly at them, watching them laugh about what she did not know.

"Um, Cedes, are you paying attention to me?" Kurt asked annoyed, waving a manicured hand in the feisty black girl's face.

"H-huh?" she said shaking her head, snapping out of the trance that she had been in. "Oh, sorry Kurt."

"I know what you were doing, you know. You were staring at the Unholy Trinity." Kurt said playfully. The 'Unholy Trinity' was a name Ms. Lopez liked to call the group of beauties Santana herself, the unbelievably gorgeous Quinn Fabray and the friendly, pretty, if a little ditzy Brittany Pierce, _not_ to be confused with Brittney Spears. It was unknown why Santana called the trio this, but whenever asked she would get a smirk on her face, which would soon spread to other members of the 'Unholy Trinity' who if any were present.

"I can't help it. I mean look at them! They're perfect. I'm a girl, and I would call them hot! Quinn looks like a freaking goddess, for God's sake. All three could pull any guy they could possibly want and to top it all off they're the most popular girls in the school. Next to them I have nothing but jelly and my tater tots…" Mercedes mumbled forlornly.

Kurt stared at the usually confident girl with shock.

"You're beautiful too Mercedes. From what I've heard Santana had a nose job. She's fake and you are all natural darling!" Kurt comforted smiling at her.

"I guess…do me a favor and don't tell anyone I was getting all jealous of them, will you? I have a reputation of being confident with my tots and jelly." Mercedes said putting on a happier face.

"Of course." he winked at his friend. "Now as I was saying before, I really need a new haircut. The back is getting messed up, you know, locks sticking out in different directions etcetera; where would you recommend I get it done? I used to go to a place beside the Shrieking Shack, it was very reliable indeed but it was a little creepy because as I mentioned it was beside the Shrieking Shack. The hairdressers managed not to jump when they heard strange noises coming from next door. However they shut down recently so I don't know what to do…"

"I don't know. I get mine done at home in the muggle world." Mercedes reminded the slim boy.

"Oh well. I'll ask Tina then. Oh shoot! Look at the time. Glee rehearsals have begun!"

The two rushed to the choir room as fast as they could hoping Mr. Schue wouldn't be mad.

Gryffindor Common Room

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting alone in the common room of Gryffindor tower talking.

"Well? Did you hear that Sirius Black is nearby?" Ron asked Harry nervously. "Seamus told me, frightened the life out of me. If he's close to Hogwarts you know that can only mean one thing, Harry, don't you?"

"He's coming after me. Your dad told me before we left." Harry revealed. Ron gasped.

"Has Dumbledore not said anything to you yet?" Ron questioned becoming panicked.

"No, but I'm waiting for him to. Sirius Black is Draco's second cousin, right? Maybe we could wriggle something out of him…" Harry thought.

"Or Quinn. She's in our house and she's more approachable." Ron suggested. Draco wouldn't give them the time of day let alone his family's business.

"She's sort of a bitch sometimes though." Harry pointed out.

"Are you talking about me?"

The two boys whisked around in a heartbeat and there was Quinn Fabray in her pajamas not looking very pleased. Ron and Harry's eyes were more distracted by her pajamas: grey short shorts and a red vest top with her long golden locks resting on her shoulders.

"N-no…" Ron stammered.

"Don't lie to me Weasley! I heard the whole conversation." Quinn told them giving Ron one of her famously feared death glares. "But I know that you know more about Sirius than you should. So I guess seeing as nobody is around I could share some of my knowledge. There's no way you'll get Draco to tell you anything."

"Huh…?" Harry was confused. Quinn was a Black…she wasn't meant to help him, she was meant to be against him like Draco.

"Do you want to know more about my second cousin or not Harry?" Quinn sighed growing irritable.

"Y-yes, of course." Harry confirmed surprised she had called him by his first name.

"Right, well I assume that you know he betrayed your parents and he was your godfather?" Quinn checked.

Harry nodded grimly.

"Well I guess you are looking for background information then. Well he was sorted into Gryffindor, disagreed with all the pureblood is superior thing and eventually moved out of the Black household to live with your father and his parents. The Black family burned him off the family tree. My whole family despises him. Bellatrix especially. After murdering Peter Pettigrew he was sent to Azkaban and obviously he has escaped."

"Um, I thought he was a big supporter of You-Know-Who?" Ron said uncertainly.

Quinn turned to him. "Well he wasn't. I doubt he would have been disowned if was, would he?" Quinn snapped. "What else do you want to know?"

"Nothing else really…if you don't mind me asking Q-Quinn, why are you so open about this? Draco hates me. Your family is mostly Death Eaters…" Harry stammered nervously hoping she wouldn't have a freak out at what he'd said.

A regretful expression crossed the beautiful girl's face, although it and a tint of anger to it. Suddenly the fire blazed wildly, more than it ever had before. Just before it was about to spread to the floor and set the room alight Quinn's head whisked around to it and it died down completely until there wasn't a single flame, no wand involved. The boys shared puzzled glances.

"I'm not sure if you two noticed," Quinn said acknowledging Ronald's presence once again, "that I'm not exactly like the rest of my family. I was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like my family expected. If you haven't picked up on anything you must be seriously stupid."

The blonde stood up swiftly and left in the direction of the girls' dormitory.

"D-did you see that? What she did to the fire? Did you Harry? That's not possible! Magic can't be cast by any witch or wizard without a wand!" Ron was panicked to say the least.

"Maybe it wasn't her then. Maybe it was the wind." Harry suggested. Harry knew he was just trying to convince himself.

"There isn't a ruddy window open you idiot! It had to be her! You can talk to snakes Harry, but even you can't do…_that,_ whatever _that _was…" Ron said worriedly. "I wonder if we asked Hermione about it… but don't mention Quinn. Hermione wouldn't take us seriously then."

Harry nodded in agreement.

Hogwarts had a cheerleading team since the start of last year, their second year. Quinn was the captain with Santana and Brittany as her co-captains. They wore the shortest skirts Ron and Harry had ever seen (not that they were complaining) and due to the fact that cheerleaders had to be fit (in both meanings of the word in Ron's opinion) they all had flawless figures. Hermione found them slutty, 'Inappropriate and unnecessary in an educational institution.' and thought the cheerleaders thought they were royalty.

There were no House teams, just one for the entire school so if the school was ever to compete against another school the players would have cheerleaders to cheer them on. The Hogwarts colors were a mixture or all the House colors, which house you were from meant you wore your house's colors, so when the whole team was together they had all the colors. Coach of these particular people was the feared Ms. Sylvester. Ms. Sylvester was harsh, rude, inconsiderate and ultimately Will Schuester's enemy. Will was in charge of Glee, a club that was in most people's opinions, for losers.

Hermione wasn't particularly a fan of the cheerios to put it lightly.

"Where do you reckon Hermione is?" Ron asked Harry.

"Probably in the girls' dormitory asleep like she always is at this time." Harry answered. Everyone knew Hermione went to bed early on school nights. She said she needed a good night's sleep to concentrate properly. Her best friend Rachel was like that too. Rachel was a Ravenclaw, and very intelligent much like Hermione. What annoyed Hermione to no end was that although she and her Ravenclaw friend studied exceptionally hard Quinn Fabray had always done as well as them in classes and tests. Hermione didn't like many things about Quinn.

"Well we have to wake her up then." Ron stated.

Normally Harry would say it wasn't a wise decision but he was too curious.

"OK but if we get in trouble I'm blaming you!" Harry warned.

"Yeah yeah…"

The two boys went up to the girls' dormitory and slowly opened the door to what they thought was Hermione's room. They expected to see Hermione and a few other girls asleep in bed but what they saw was far from it.

Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray were having a _pillow fight_.

The excited squeals of the girls stopped immediately when they noticed the boys.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "You two are not supposed to be here!"

"I'm telling Mum!" Ginny warned.

Angelina, Quinn and Mercedes were on Katie's bed as they had been bouncing on it and they were covered in feathers and couldn't stop laughing. Katie stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do now the boys had intervened.

"Sorry Hermione, but could we have a word with you in the common room? It's important." Harry asked blushing.

Ron's ears had turned red. "Really important!"

"Fine. I'll give you five minutes of my time." Hermione huffed.

The four other girls resumed whacking one another with the pillows as if no one had interrupted.

Harry, Hermione and Ron went back to the common room.

**Sort of a cliffhanger. MUCH juicier storylines coming up soon! Reviews, alerts etc make them come faster you know…! Chapter three will be put up at the first review/alert etc. It's written up, waiting to be read!**

**TwilightGal99**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter.**

**AN: this is chapter three. Initially it was all part of chapter two but it was twelve pages long and I thought it would be so long that people would lose interest to I split it up. Reviews are appreciated! This is set in the same time as the last chapter. The plot is beginning now!**

"Well? Would you care to enlighten me with your important news?" Hermione sighed.

"It's not news exactly. It's more a question to be honest..." Ron mumbled.

The bushy-haired girl ignored him and turned to Harry.

"Harry, please ask me whatever you feel so compelled to ask." Hermione told him.

"Right. Well we were wondering if you had ever heard of…well, I don't know what it's called exactly, but someone who could lets say…could control fire? Without a wand or spell." Harry asked.

"H-Harry, do you think Sirius Black could do that?" Hermione gasped.

"What? No, no. I suppose I'm just asking if it's possible if somebody could have the power to control fire. I suppose like the way I can speak to snakes without using magic." Harry assured.

"Well yes it is. I have read somewhere before that one in a billion wizards or witches has the ability to control the elements fire, water, air and earth. I haven't heard of a witch or wizard being able to control one element alone. However if they could control the elements they would be lethally dangerous. They could kill any amount of people at the same time by removing the air around people so they would suffocate and drop dead, burning them to death, crushing them under the ground because as you know earth mean ground in the topic of the elements or they could drown a person in water." Hermione said. "Only one man is known to have had the ability. His name was Elvius something… why were you wondering?"

The boys exchanged petrified looks.

"Tell her Harry!" Ron squeaked.

Harry hesitated anxiously.

"We think that Quinn Fabray can control fire." Harry stated.

Surprisingly Hermione didn't tell them that they were being ridiculous.

"Well whilst we are all discussing this particular subject, I have something to add to that." she admitted.

The boys listened intently.

"Two times I saw her doing weird things. At dinner in the Great Hall about a month ago, I saw Noah flirting with her. He was flicking bits of his food at her and she knocked his plate over onto the floor. When he bent down to pick it up she stared at his drink and the liquid slithered out and spilled onto his crotch, but the cup didn't move! No one else saw though. Another time I saw her and a group of people outside. Neville was practicing his flying because as we all know he's awful at it and he was nearby them. Neville was about fifty feet in the air and fell off. I nearly screamed as I thought he was going to break his back - but suddenly he started hovering in mid-air with no broom! I saw Quinn staring at him as she did with Noah's drink. Slowly Neville floated down to the ground landing on his feet. I was almost positive Quinn had something to do with it…" Hermione told the boys.

"So she could suffocate me and no one would know it was her?" Ron gaped.

"Yes, if she wanted to I suppose she could." Hermione confirmed.

"Fucking HELL!" Ron screamed like a girl.

"Ron!" Hermione chastised "You'll wake everyone up -"

Noise could be heard as Ginny, Katie, Angelina, Mercedes, Quinn, Neville, Seamus, Kurt, Puck and the Weasley twins entered the common room, the girls looking terrified and the boys trying _not_ to look terrified.

"Is Sirius Black here?" Seamus panted.

"No, he isn't Seamus." Hermione replied.

"Then why did you scream?" Angelina asked Hermione.

"I didn't. It was Ron." Hermione smirked.

The Quinn, Fred, George and Puck burst out laughing while the others tried to stifle their laughter.

"It's not funny! It's not!" Ron protested.

"We thought the three of you were dying Ron!" Ginny said attempting to be serious.

Ron frowned.

"I screamed because I _could_ be dying thank you very much!" he snapped.

"And how could you be dying?" Fred snorted.

"Afraid you're going to trip over your big clown feet and fall into the fire?" George smirked.

"Oh ha-ha! No, because -"

Hermione cut him off before he could blab before they were certain their suspicions were true.

"He's afraid Sirius Black will come after him."

"Whatever. No more screaming Ron OK?" Neville said yawning.

"Don't you dare interrupt my beauty sleep like this again!" Kurt growled.

"If I have to come down here again White Boy, I will mess you ass up!" Mercedes warned sassily.

"Some of us are trying to sleep Ginger!" Quinn added looking annoyed making Ron even more scared of her than before.

"You were whacking each other with pillows Q." Puck grinned. "There's feathers in your hair."

" How do you know that I was having a pillow fight? Feathers could have been coming out of my pillow while I was sleeping. Are you saying you were stalking me?" Quinn retorted.

"I'd stalk your fine ass any day babe!" Puck flirted. He was only thirteen but he liked to act older.

She smiled and shook her head at his obnoxiousness.

She, Katie and Angelina headed back up to their room and were soon followed by Mercedes, Seamus, Puck, George, Fred, Ginny, Kurt and Neville.

When he was positive no one was close enough to hear Harry turned to Ron.

"What were you thinking Ron?" Harry demanded.

"I was thinking tell everyone so she'll be taken away from me!" Ron mumbled.

"She wouldn't be taken away Ronald, her power just wouldn't be a secret." Hermione told him.

"Fine then. Well I'm going to bed. I'm knackered." Ron lied.

"More like 'I don't want to be here because I'm embarrassed that everyone knows I scream like a scared little girl!'." Harry whispered under his breath.

Hermione snorted.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" Ron growled as he ascended the stairs and disappeared from Harry and Hermione's sight.

"I better go too." Harry said as a yawn escaped his mouth.

"I should go asleep too if I want to stay awake in Potions class." Hermione agreed.

Everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall.

Rachel Berry was trying to engage in conversation with Artie Abrams who was also in Ravenclaw and more importantly to Rachel, in Glee club.

"Rachel please I don't really want to talk to you right now. I'm in the middle of a very important conversation with Jack." he sighed.

"Artie what I have to say should be more of a priority for you to hear than a simple conversation with Jack! It's about sectionals. We don't have enough members to qualify. Our members are you, me, Kurt, Finn, Tina and Mercedes. We need to get seven more people and that is nearly impossible for us to accomplish! So my plan was -"

"Rachel can we discuss this later." Artie promised.

"We need to discuss this now Artie!" Rachel pouted.

"Fine, what is it?" Artie asked.

"We get Finn to bribe his popular friends to join! That will attract average people and we'll have more than enough members! Imagine, I could have so many people backing me - I mean us - up!" Rachel said happily to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Rachel the popular kids won't join. They give Finn a hard time for it as it is. We can't ask him to go around telling his friends to join Glee. Do you not realize what his friends think about us?" Artie asked glumly.

"Well Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Karofsky and Azimio prefer to communicate with me through icy beverages rather than the English language. Most of the cheerios and quidditch players do actually." Rachel said.

"Exactly. Do you see my point?"

"I suppose Artie…"

"OK. Why don't you bother - I mean, talk to - Mercedes or Tina or Kurt?"

"Alright. I was just finished my breakfast anyway. By the way, Artie I would advise you not to be late to class today. Last time you got five precious points deducted from Ravenclaw!"

The short brunette stood up and before she exited the Great Hall, she called Mercedes, Kurt and Tina over. The three girls plus Kurt left together.

They sat on a bench in the corridor.

"What's up?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, Rachel! What is so important that you decided to call upon us during the most important meal of the day?" Kurt demanded.

"I-Is there a p-p-problem?" Tina stuttered.

"Not exactly Tina. I was wondering if we should ask Finn to recruit some of his popular friends for Glee club. After all, if the quidditch players and cheerios join the other normal students will follow!" Rachel explained. "Artie didn't like the idea though."

"Using Finn? I don't agree with that. He doesn't seem very committed as it is." Kurt disagreed. "However, I think we could get popular kids to join another way. Mercedes was having a pillow fight with none other than Quinn Fabray, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson last night! Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger were there too but they aren't exactly popular."

"R-Really Mercedes?" Tina gasped.

Mercedes blushed. "I guess, yes."

"Mercedes this is perfect! You can hang around with them and befriend them then they'll join Glee, and with Quinn comes Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"Don't get carried away Rachel. I had one pillow fight with them and we share a room with Hermione and Ginny. We're not friends. They've never told me a secret or anything…" Mercedes explained.

"Well at least try to ask one of them!" Rachel begged.

"I'll run it by them if I can…but no promises." Mercedes gave in.

"Yay!" Rachel cheered flinging her arms around the chubby girl.

"No pressure Cedes!" Kurt chuckled.

"Thanks Kurt, you're such a good friend." Mercedes said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it." Kurt winked.

"Rachel get your sorry ass off of me before I change my damn mind!" Mercedes said exasperatedly.

"Sorry Mercedes." Rachel apologized hastily removing her arms from Mercedes body.

The Gryffindors had Potions class with the Slytherins.

Draco sat beside Quinn, Puck sat behind them beside Seamus, Santana sat beside Pansy Parkinson (neither of them looked very happy about it), Kurt sat beside Crabbe, Mercedes sat beside Hermione and Harry sat beside Ron.

Snape announced which potion they would be making and that they would be making it in pairs.

Some students listened, most pretended to be paying attention as he gave instructions.

"Quinn?" Draco whispered.

"Yes?" she replied trying to listen to the teacher.

"I meant to ask you a while ago but I never got the chance seeing as I never get a minute alone. Everyone feels the need to be in my presence as you know…"

"Yes Draco I'm sure that's it." Quinn said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Whatever. Anyway, what do you think about Sirius?"

"I'm sure he's fine, why?"

"He escaped from Azkaban, remember? He's the while reason dementors have been swarming the place since September?"

"I have been around Draco, I know what's happening. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well I was just wondering what you thought of it, him being disowned from our family and everything. I'm telling you, if he's managed to get out, aunt Bella will do it soon enough. She'll never let anyone see him as better than her."

"I'm sure she will Draco." Quinn said bored.

"Do you think he'll manage to get here? To Hogwarts? If he does I'll do Father proud and kill him. He's a traitor, he is."

"Are you done?" Quinn sighed.

"I suppose. You really should take more of an interest in this, Quinn. When the Dark Lord returns to power like Father says he will, Bella will escape and our family will rise to power with the Dark Lord! We'll be like royalty, we will."

"OK, now can we pay attention please?"

"Fine." he huffed. "You're so boring sometimes."

"I'm ignoring you now…"

"Oh you are so childish!"

"Lalalala…"

Draco groaned but paid attention to Snape, seeing that it would be pointless to try to continue the conversation.

Everyone gathered their ingredients and started to brew their potions.

"Here Puck, this doesn't look right. You said add three bat wings didn't you?" Seamus panicked.

"No, I said nothing like that!" Puck snapped looking at the now bubbling potion. "Crap Seamus, it isn't meant to do that…"

"Oh Christ, what will we do? If this blows up Snape will bloody murder me! Me nanny's going to flip if she hears I've been causing more disasters like this!" Seamus panted.

"Uh, it's alright man! Breathe in, breathe out… you can do this!" Puck encouraged.

"I'm trying to make a potion, not squeeze a bleeding baby out of me arse!" Seamus said scrambling around trying to fix the potion.

"Right, right…OK, I got it!" Puck grinned glancing behind them to Santana and Pansy whose potion was looking good even though they were completely distracted by arguing.

When the two girls weren't looking Puck swapped his cauldron with theirs.

"Nice one!" Seamus complimented breathing a sigh of relief.

"I do it all the time…" Puck said feigning modesty.

Seamus rolled his eyes.

"Ms Lopez! Ms Parkinson! Pay attention to your potion! Read the instructions. I assume that you can read English, yes?" Snape drawled.

"You screwed it up _Pork_inson!" Santana growled.

"Are you calling me _fat_?" Pansy gasped furiously.

"If I have to spell it out for you dumbass, yes!" Santana smirked back.

"You little -"

"Is something the matter Ms Parkinson?" Snape inquired.

"No sir." Pansy replied through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the potion in front of her and Santana exploded violently covering the two girls and the floor under their table with soot and a gooey substance.

"Ew!" Santana squealed.

"Ugh…" Pansy tried to shake it off but failed.

"You can come back here after school hours during your own free time to clean this up girls. Next time I will be taking points off for being stupid and bickering while doing important class work." Snape said flatly to the two Slytherin girls. "Mr. Finnegan and Mr. Puckerman…nice work for once. I see you two actually have an ounce of intelligence between you."

The Gryffindors rolled their eyes while Puck and Seamus gave one another high-fives not realizing that they had been insulted. Naturally Snape would never take points off his house, no matter what they did.

Ron and Harry were brewing their potion further down the back.

"I hope that gunk seeps into the floor and makes a hole for Snape to fall through. He's a total arse, he is! He would've knocked ten points off of us is we messed up over fighting!" Ron hissed to Harry.

"I know. No point mourning about it though, is there? We may as well finish our potion and get it right so he won't have a reason to take points away." Harry told his friend wisely.

"Y'know Harry you don't always have to be right…" Ron sighed.

"One of us does." Harry said grinning.

"Oh my God, Harry! Look!" Ron squeaked.

Harry looked in the direction Ron pointed at as did Hermione.

Quinn Fabray was staring at Santana and the gunk that was coated on the Latina suddenly floated off the feisty girl's skin, hair and clothing and slowly landed on the floor as if the air had simply lifted it off. Santana looked up gratefully at the blonde beauty. That had to be a confirmation for Harry, Hermione and Ron's theory if they didn't already have enough proof. Hermione's head spun back round to the boys and they looked at her. They all knew what they had to do.

"Mr. Potter is something _amusing _you back there?" Snape demanded.

"No sir." Harry said.

"I should hope not." Snape paused. "Class dismissed."

The Gryffindors and Slytherins flooded out thankful the class was over.

"Hey Q!" Puck called.

The blonde cheerleader turned around to him pausing her conversation with Santana and Angelina Johnson.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Well Puck, you kinda _are_."

"OK be a smartass then. Can I talk to you for a minute in private?"

"Sure." Quinn giggled.

The two walked behind everyone else.

"So babe I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade together on Saturday?" Puck said coolly.

"Why couldn't you ask me in front of everyone else?" the blonde smirked playfully.

"Well babe I didn't want the other girls to get all jealous. I'm just being considerate." Puck lied.

"More like you were afraid I'd reject you and humiliate you in front of them." she laughed.

"Well you can choose to believe me or yourself. I don't really care. What do you say about Saturday?"

"Like a date? Or hanging out like we usually do?" Quinn asked blushing faintly.

"A d-date I guess." for the second time in his entire life Puck blushed. He stammered in front of a girl! He tried to conceal his embarrassment and did quite a good job.

"Alright then, I say yes. I'll catch you later!" Quinn agreed and caught up with Santana and Angelina.

He couldn't wait to tell Finn!

The Hufflepuffs had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws.

Mike Chang, Finn Hudson and Sam Evans we standing in a threesome in the middle of a conversation which appeared to be about Noah Puckerman.

"Puck said she said yes!" Finn said.

"She said no to me when I asked…" Sam Evans mumbled forlornly.

"She probably didn't wanna look like Barbie and Ken when she was with her boyfriend!" Mike laughed loudly.

The blonde boy glared at the Asian.

Awaiting the professor's arrival Rachel Berry looked around the chamber for someone acceptable to socialize with. Artie had made it clear that he didn't want to be best friends like she had hoped and Tina's stutter made her difficult to understand which irritated Rachel greatly. She looked around and spotted Finn.

She walked up to him and his friends confidently.

"Finn, I wouldn't advise you and your comrades to project your voices so much as I can hear each word you speak quite clearly from where I was before I decided to let you know everyone in this room could hear you in case you said something that you would rather keep to yourself. To prove that what I am saying is totally true I shall tell you what I heard. Noah Puckerman asked a girl out and she said yes but when Sam requested this girl go out with him she unfortunately declined his offer." Rachel babbled without taking a single breath. "If it is any consolation Sam if you requested my company I would say yes."

"No thanks…who the hell are you?" Sam asked uncertainly. He and Mike were more than slightly creeped out by the girl who had just ambushed them with her words, many of which Sam did not understand. Finn began to explain.

"I should probably explain guys. This is -"

"RACHEL BERRY, not to be confused with Rachel Barry, thank you very much!" Rachel finished.

"Does she ever shut up?" Mike asked astounded gaping at her as Sam was, seeming to forget that Rachel could hear him.

"I dunno man, but her mouth is huge…it's nearly as big as mine…whoa…" Sam gaped.

"I feel like I should be taking offence for a number of reasons, some being that you two seem to have forgotten that I am a girl and not a monkey smoking a pipe judging by the way you are staring at me. You have also insulted my mouth although you Sam have a larger one and you have insulted that fact that I am slightly more informative than others. However I feel like I must be kind as I am quite certain that both of your brains are nowhere near as developed as mine is." Rachel stated.

"Dude, you like being around her? I can't even understand what she's saying…" Sam laughed.

"I can understand her!" Finn defended the annoyed girl.

"Finn I will leave you three alone now bearing in mind that your friends minds are slightly underdeveloped." Rachel told the big boy through gritted teeth.

"OK, I'll catch you later in Glee?" Finn offered in apology for his friends' behaviors.

"Yes you will." Rachel confirmed.

The second Professor Lupin entered the room everything became silent as the students gathered in a huddle in the center of the room to observe what the teacher had to show them.

"Today class we are not going to be focusing on the subject we are here to study. Instead, Professor Dumbledore had requested that I talk to you about Sirius Black. He has been sighted not too far from Hogwarts." Lupin announced regretfully.

Gasps echoed throughout the chamber.

"Don't excite yourselves, children. Now, I expect the Slytherins and Gryffindors are being spoken to about this subject as well. The reason you need to know these details is that you need to know what not to do! Sirius Black is a dangerous man, within deadly proximity of this very school! Stay out past dark at your own risk, because there is always the chance you'll have a run in with him and when you do it will be all over for you. He's escaped from Azkaban and he was the first and most likely last to do it! Do not put your life on the line. Obey the rules. Those dementors are here for a very good reason and that is to recapture Black and take him back to Azkaban where I sincerely hope he will be imprisoned in a more secure cell. If you find him first? Well. He is more likely to kill you than let you go, isn't he?" Lupin said seriously.

Everyone gaped at him. His words had been petrifying, but they needed to be said.

"Sir?"

"Yes Ms. Berry?"

"If I am correct, which I usually am, Sirius Black is after Harry Potter. Why don't we just hand Harry over? It is totally unfair for all our lives to be in such danger for one person!" Rachel declared furiously.

Suddenly some students began to agree while others protested claiming that only a coward would sacrifice one of their own.

"It w-w-would be w-w-wrong!" Tina stuttered angrily.

"I'm not putting my life on the line for someone I don't even know properly!" Artie exclaimed.

"Everyone's looking for Black! He's gonna get caught before he gets the chance to come near us or Potter!" Finn objected.

"We can't give Harry up! He has a zigzag on his head. That means he's like My Little Pony only instead of having his design on his butt it's on his forehead." Brittany Pierce smiled obliviously.

This earned her a lot of stares, which she didn't seem to notice.

"Finn's right!" Cedric Diggory agreed.

"IT DOES NOT MATTER. I DEMAND ORDER." Lupin yelled at the top of his voice.

The room became silent.

"Thank you! Now, Harry Potter will not be sacrificed no matter what the circumstances are! And for all of you who would put someone to death to save your own skins, you are cowards! Self-centered cowards." Lupin snapped.

Those who were talking of giving Harry away looked to the floor guiltily.

"You are dismissed early. Go do something productive. Remember, be careful. Black could be anywhere, lurking in the shadows!" Lupin warned.

The students filed out quickly some terrified after Lupin's speech.

"You know what we have to do don't you?" Hermione asked the boys as they stood in the library.

"Go to McGonagall!" Harry said.

"More like the Ministry of Magic!" Ron squeaked.

"No and no. we need to go to Dumbledore!" Hermione corrected rolling her eyes at Ron's fear.

"Let's go then." Harry breathed deeply as did Hermione whilst Ron hyperventilated.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione declared now outside Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, like right now!" Ron added.

"I will ask him." McGonagall told them.

She went into the headmaster's office and came back seconds later.

"You may go in." she nodded.

The three children entered and McGonagall left.

"Well? Do you have any enthralling news to share?" Dumbledore smiled.

"No sir we actually came to ask you a few questions." Harry replied.

"Ask away boy." Dumbledore encouraged.

"Is it possible for a witch or wizard to have the ability to control elements?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean by 'elements' exactly?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Fire, air, ground, water…" Hermione replied.

"Well yes it is, although the chances are unbelievably rare. One man Elvius Pluto -"

"Elvius _Pluto_? What sort of name is that?" Ron scoffed.

"Ronald listen!" Hermione chastised.

Dumbledore continued. "Elvius had the ability to control these elements but at a costly price. He was constantly being tempted to join up with groups who wished to conquer the wizarding world, because with such a power vast amounts of people could be killed instantly from afar." Dumbledore explained. "Your faces tell me you asked this particular question for a reason. Care to tell?"

"Quinn Fabray is gonna kill us all!" Ron screamed.

"No, sir! We believe she may have these certain…_powers_." Hermione cut in before Dumbledore actually listened to Ron.

"Oh. Well I'm afraid I already had a hunch on that anyway." Dumbledore admitted. "Watching her do things by looking at people or objects. Saved Mr. Longbottom once if I remember correctly. No one was aware of it though, not even Mr. Longbottom himself."

"Is she going to kill us?" Ron panicked hyperventilating again.

"I highly doubt that Mr. Weasley. Ms. Fabray may be what you modern day youngsters call a 'bitch' or a Barbie doll according to muggle-borns but I think you will find that she isn't a cold-blooded machine. She is in Gryffindor remember. Bravery does not involve murdering innocents. However I feel I may have to confront Ms. Fabray about this as it now appears I am not the only one noticing…" the bearded man considered.

The three were shocked he had cussed.

"Sir would it be better if we confronted her? She may be calmer if approached by peers." Hermione suggested.

"Or she could get pissed off and kill us!" Ron snapped.

"Language Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore frowned.

_Hypocrite! _Ron thought to himself.

"Perhaps you have a point Ms. Granger. The three of you confront her please. Tell me all tomorrow. I must go now. I must consult Professor Snape about something." Dumbledore told the trio.

The three kids left and returned to Gryffindor tower to discuss tactics.

"Hey, Quinn!"

"Oh, hi Mercedes."

Mercedes had entered her room and found Quinn was the only one there sorting out her clothes. Keeping her promise to the Glee club, she decided to ask Quinn to join.

"So do you sing much?" Mercedes asked.

"Well I'm not bad, I guess." Quinn replied laughing slightly at the randomness of the question.

"Dancing?" Mercedes added.

"I'm a cheerleader. I've done ballet since I was three. Of course I can dance." she smiled.

"Would you consider joining Glee club? You get extra credit." Mercedes asked slipping in the extra credit for good measure.

"My grades are pretty awesome as they are Mercedes."

"Well it's fun!"

"Um, I'll think about it and get back to you." Quinn promised. "Actually I have a different idea. Ask Britt to join. She gets 0% in every test. She could use extra credit. If she joins, I'll join."

"Uh, alright!" Mercedes agreed though she was kicking herself inside. _Why couldn't she just have said yes or no? If she said no at least I could tell the club I tried…_

"Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" Quinn asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I can't wait. You going with anyone specifically? I told Kurt I'd go round with him and find a good hairdresser for him." Mercedes told the blonde who was _blushing_.

"Yes, actually I am going with someone specifically." she giggled.

"Who?" Mercedes asked joining in the cheerleader's giggles.

"Puck…"

"Seriously? Like a date?"

"That's what he said. Have you ever been on a date?"

"No…have you?" Mercedes blushed this time with embarrassment.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed Mercedes. I haven't either! Just don't tell anyone." Quinn revealed.

"Girl, I thought you, Santana and Brittany dated every guy in the school…"

"I've probably turned every guy in the school down, kissed twenty of them on the lips and made out with five of them -not including spin the bottle- but I'm not a whore." Quinn laughed. "Santana and Brittany have never been on dates either but don't tell them I told you that! They'd kill me."

The two girls laughed, and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" they said simultaneously still giggling.

Ron put his head through the door.

"H-H-Harry and H-H-Hermione and m-me were w-wondering if we could have a-a w-word with y-y-you." Ron stuttered nervously.

"What the fuck is he saying?" Quinn asked Mercedes in her bitch mode once more.

"He, Hermione and Harry wanna talk to you." she replied smiling slightly.

"Y'know Ron I find it hard enough to understand you British peoples' stupid accents **(AN: NO OFFENCE INTENDED TO BRITISH PEOPLE. I BELIEVE YOU ARE AWESOME LIKE YOUR ACCENT. I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GAVE US WAFFLES AND I LOVE WAFFLES.)** As it is. Then you go and stutter like a fool. How am I supposed to comprehend what the hell you're saying?" Quinn sighed rolling her eyes in her usual bitchy fashion.

"Sorry. I got nervous." Ron apologized trying for his life not to stutter.

Quinn walked out to him and he led her to Harry and Hermione in the common room.

"What's up?" Quinn asked flopping down on the sofa.

"Quinn I am going to make this short and sweet." Hermione said calmly.

"Well hurry then…" Quinn prompted impatiently.

"We've been instructed by Dumbledore to talk to you about this." Harry said sincerely.

"If this is about Sirius I am leaving right now! I am sick of being pestered about it! You two, then Draco, now this? Seriously, FUCK OFF." Quinn growled.

A red glint became visible in her hazel eyes.

"It's not about that, Quinn." Hermione said steadily.

"It's about you personally." Harry added.

"I think that's _personal_, is it not?" Quinn grunted snappily.

"Let's cut to the chase Quinn. Dumbledore thinks you may have the power to control elements and feels it may be dangerous if we don't talk to you about it." Hermione told the blonde.

The blonde glared at her intensely and furiously. Suddenly Quinn's irises turned red and _she turned into fire_.

"_How the HELL is this YOUR business? You're just and UGLY little MUDBLOOD and you will rot in HELL!_" Quinn screamed still alight.

"Jesus, Jesus, Jesus…" Ron prayed rocking back and forth.

"Oh MAMMY!" Seamus Finnigan yelled. He was on the stairs looking utterly terrified.

The blazing girl turned to him as did Hermione Ron and Harry.

Quinn returned to normal upon seeing Seamus's petrified face. She was still furious, but there was a hint of fear on her face. She regained composure.

"If the four of you tell anyone what you just saw I will personally hunt you all down one by one and make you all suffer painful deaths!" she hissed before storming out of the common room to the Fat Lady's painting where she left Gryffindor tower.

"Oh mammy help me! Quinn's gonna kill me! I think I'm after pissing me pants!" Seamus squeaked.

"Seamus you can't tell anyone about this…" Harry warned.

"But they need to know! What if she gets pissed off again? She'll bloody murder someone!" Seamus protested.

"Don't Seamus. Remember what she said she'd do if any of us ratted her out!" Ron pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm marking her time of the month on me calendar. Better avoid her then…"

Seamus said.

"If you find out share it with me won't you? I don't think she likes me…" Ron mumbled.

"You're such a wimp Ronald!" Hermione sighed.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Rachel Berry scurried over to the tall cheerleader.

The blond looked around trying to see who was addressing her even though Rachel was standing directly in front of her.

"Look down Brittany." Rachel muttered.

"Oh, it's Hobbit!" Brittany giggled happily.

"My name is Rachel…"

"Santana and Quinn said your name is Hobbit. I believe them because they know where babies come from."

"I know where aliens come from. I call myself Rachel."

"That doesn't make you smart. Everyone knows aliens come from Santa's man boobs and fat flaps." Brittany stated.

"…OK…well call me Rachel please. I have come to request that you join Glee club. I assure you it will be an enthralling experience. Not only that but you will get extra credit which will assist your grades." Rachel explained. "Mercedes told me to ask you. You know that nice sassy black girl named Mercedes?"

"Yeah. Santana told me I shouldn't join. Sorry."

"Why would she tell you that?"

"Because everyone in it is a loser. Or gay, but that's what Puck says and Quinn told me not to listen to him because he lies. Not when he said that though…she kinda agreed actually…" the blond pondered.

"Well I assure you none of us are gay; well apart from Kurt. Anyway, would you like to join? It's really great for your grades, remember…"

"…if I do will I get paid?" Brittany asked.

"How much are you asking for?" Rachel replied uncertainly.

"Three galleons. Right here, right now." Brittany said.

"Do you want that on a regular basis or just once?" Rachel inquired. No way could she pay this girl weekly or monthly. She needed to save her money for herself and of course, her future.

"Just now." Brittany said not realizing that if she was paid on a regular basis she would get more money.

"Alright, here you go. Be at the choir room at four thirty sharp!" Rachel instructed fishing into her pockets and producing three galleons and handing them to Brittany.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Well actually it sucked but my mom says I have to be polite." she frowned.

She turned and walked away.

_She was anything __**but**__ polite… _Rachel sighed. However, she had gotten a popular girl to join, and if Quinn was going to keep her promise to Mercedes, she too would join. Of course along with the two blondes would be Santana, and with the three most popular girls in the school Glee club would rise to popularity and would be respected!

Well, that's what Rachel hoped.

**Well what did you think? Reviews are appreciated as always.**

**TwilightGal99**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.**

**AN: thank you to my beta GennaWeasley for your help! Review please. This is set in the Prisoner of Azkaban too. I think the next chapter will be the last one set in POA and then we'll move on to the next book/movie. I know they are young in this so the most sexual thing I've put in are dates and kissing, nothing else. **

**Thank you to bornthiswayforever for your story alert!**

**Thank you so much to mairiina for making this one of your favorite stories!**

Santana POV

"Britt, why do you want to do this?" I sighed.

"Because it's good for my grades and it'll be fun. Well that's what Hobbit said." Brittany said.

"Hobbit told you that? Don't listen to her!" I said annoyed.

"If she wants to join let her. We'll audition with you Britt!" Quinn promised.

"Don't encourage her!" I hissed at Q.

"Thanks Quinn!" Brittany smiled. "We can do Nicki Minaj! We're all great at rapping her songs."

"Yeah, when it's karaoke." I said stubbornly.

"Support your friend San. Look on the bright side! We'll make Hobbit look like a talent-less loser." Quinn said giving me that smirk she always gave me and Brittany when she was thinking about doing bitchy things. I loved that smirk because to me bitchy Q is fun. She's a pain in the freaking ass when she's all moral.

"Fine but you owe me B." I finally agreed. "And the song we're doing is _Super Bass_."

"Awesome!" Britt smiled enthusiastically. "We can dance sexy."

"In front of a teacher?" Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, Q! He's a guy. He'll be so turned on by me he'll throw money at me." I joked.

"Quit being a slut." Q laughed.

"We have to audition today and if you two are going to be as good as me we need to practice." Brittany said seriously.

"OK let's go to the Room of Requirement then." I said.

We found the room in our first year and from what we knew nobody else had a clue it existed. It was ours, and if any other bitch set foot in here I would whoop their ass.

We went to the room and practiced.

Kurt POV

We Gryffindors are in Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws. Ms McGonagall has let us choose our own seats today and I was late to class. There was only one seat left - and it was next to the most handsome boy I have ever seen and that is saying something.

I think he likes girls though. He was really friendly with some girl from Ravenclaw sitting in front of him. I tried to make small talk to find out more about him. He was so smart, he knew every answer Ms McGonagall asked for and he could do all the spells right.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine. Such a perfect name. Then again he was the perfect guy. Oh my God I was blushing!

"How come I haven't seen you around before?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Did you transfer recently or something?"

"No. I've been here since first year. Well I nearly missed the Hogwarts Express so I am lucky to be here because otherwise I probably wouldn't ever get to go…" I rambled. He would think I was a freak…

"Really? Why?"

"My dad wouldn't let me go through the wall because he thought I'd break my face."

_Why am I making an idiot of myself?_

"Haha! I take it he's a muggle then?"

"Yes he is."

"Did your mom not tell him it was OK?"

"She's um, not alive anymore."

"Oh, sorry. I seriously didn't know -"

"Of course you didn't. It's fine, really. Y'know I'm having some difficulties with this particular subject…would you consider tutoring me?"

"Yeah, sure!"

He actually agreed!

"Thanks. So how about Sunday? After breakfast?" I asked.

"Definitely. I'll meet you outside the Great Hall, alright?"

"I'll see you there. Unless I see you before then because then I would have you know, seen you before Sunday."

Why do I embarrass myself all the time?

"Yeah…okay. I'll see you whenever then."

I could really kill myself sometimes. Seriously, I could. However I won't because I am meeting him on Sunday. It might not be a date, he might not be gay, but I was spending time with a god, a Greek god.

THIRD PERSON POV

The Glee club members were really excited. They were sitting in their chairs in the choir room and Mr. Schue was standing beside the piano. The reason they were excited was because beside Mr. Schue stood three gorgeous girls: Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

"Today Quinn, Santana and Brittany are auditioning for Glee! What song are you doing girls?" Mr. Schue asked. He was probably more happy than the current members.

"It's a surprise." Santana smirked as the three girls gave one another amused looks.

"OK, well do you have a CD with the music on it?" the teacher asked.

Santana handed him a CD. The three girls stood in the centre of the room in the right position to begin their dance and Mr. Schue played the music.

They started swaying their hips slowly and as the lyrics of the song approached they swayed faster until they were going at a rapid pace.

_Quinn_ **Santana** Brittany _**All**_

_**Yeah**_

Quinn was flanked by Santana and Brittany as the dance got more complicated. The girls watching them were envious, knowing the weren't as good at dancing as the three cheerleaders.

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_

_Top down, AC with the cooling system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_

_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_

_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_

_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_

_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_

_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

Santana and Quinn switched places and Santana took over.

**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy**

**I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly**

**I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie**

**You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh**

**Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is**

**I am Santana Lopez, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

Brittany and Santana swapped places. The dance became even harder as the Latina and blonde behind Brittany started doing flips and splits.

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away

Beating like a drum and it's coming your way

Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Yeah that's that super bass

Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass

Yeah that's that super bass

(Boom) _[x15]_

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, _**he got that super bass**_

Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, _**he got that super bass**_

Quinn swapped with Brittany and the girls shook their hips again and the dance became simpler.

_This one is for the boys in the polos_

_Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls_

_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_

_But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_

_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_

_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_

_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_

_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes _

_I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side_

_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_

_I am Quinn Fabray, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_

_**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**_

_**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_**(Boom) [x15]**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**The dance became slower and more smooth.**_

See I need you in my life for me to stay

No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay

No, no, no, no, no don't go away

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way**

_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, ba-a-ass_

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**_

_**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**_

_**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**_

_**Yeah that's that super bass**_

_**(Boom) [x15]**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

_**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

Applause rang throughout the room as the three beauties finished.

"As the captain of this club I don't think you are suitable for this club. I'm sorry but you must leave now." Rachel stated being the only one who had failed to applaud the trio.

"You told Britt to audition Hobbit." Santana growled.

"Yes, but I didn't realize -"

"That you would see how good we were and thought that we would be great backup. Now you know that we kick ass and you're afraid we'll steal your spotlight! Isn't that right Manhands?" Quinn sneered cutting the short brunette off.

Rachel objected.

"Well that would be going a little bit far Quinn -"

"You guys are in!" Mercedes cheered along with the other members.

"Welcome to the club, girls." Mr. Schue confirmed.

Finn POV

It's Saturday at last. Everyone's been talking about going to Hogsmeade all week. Puck wouldn't stop going on about Quinn, Quinn this, Quinn that. I had planned to just hang out with Sam and Mike.

One of my problems? Rachel was trying to make me go with her. She said she had plenty of people to go with (I knew she only had Hermione Granger as a friend who was apparently doing something important in Hogsmeade with Ron Weasley, and nobody else could stand her) and I felt guilty. So I'm going to ask her to go around with me, maybe to Honeydukes or something.

I knew she'd be in the choir room. She almost lives there. One morning I left one of my books I needed for class there and when I went in to get it she was asleep on the floor with a microphone in her hand. When I woke her up she thought I was an angel…it was kinda scary when she tried to feel my wings though.

I walked into the choir room and she was there as I guessed.

"Hello there Finn! I see you have come to practice! Well done, it's about time some one apart from me showed some true commitment. I applaud you!" she clapped.

"Actually I came here to ask you something." I admitted. "I figured I'd find you here."

"Oh. Well if you thought you would find me here because you assume I am always here I shall inform you that tonight I did not sleep here -"

"Anyway Rachel, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." I interrupted.

"Well this is very short notice Finn. I've made plans with my friends…"

"Who?"

"Um, Hermione." she lied.

"Hermione's going with Ron…"

"Oh! Well I suppose that clears my schedule then, so I accept your offer Finn. I can't help but ask; why did you think of me in particular?"

"You kept asking me remember?"

"Oh yes." she blushed. Her blush was actually cute.

"I'll meet you at the Hufflepuff common room okay?"

"Finn I don't know where that is."

"Oh yeah. Uh, I'll meet you at the quidditch pitch then?"

"Of course."

"See you there."

"Goodbye Finny!"

"What did you call me?" I asked confused if I heard her clearly.

"Finn obviously because that's obviously your name, I obviously didn't call you something I call you in my dreams when I fantasize about you!"

"Alright…bye…" I said puzzled as I left.

Quinn POV

Puck and I met up at Honeydukes.

"Do you want candy?" he offered.

"Sure, I'll take a chocolate frog." I replied.

"Well you can watch your figure all you want Barbie put Puckzilla doesn't get to come here every day so he's bringing some booty home!" Puck grinned clearing several shelves of sweets and junk into a big black bag.

I shook my head smiling at the way he could scoff food down.

He added my chocolate frog in and paid at the till.

"That's a lot of money to spend on junk food you know." I scolded jokingly.

"Well I eat like a pig all the time babe and I don't get fat so I ain't gonna stop now." Puck chuckled. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"And what's that?" I asked as they left the shop.

"Let's go to the Shrieking Shack!" he said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Puck, but do you want to die? That place is haunted!"

"So I've heard, so I've heard!" he said sarcastically. "It'll be fun. We'll just go inside for a few seconds to see what it's like then we'll leave."

"OK…but if you let me get killed I will personally haunt you!" I warned.

"Yeah yeah. Don't get your little panties in a twist…and Q, from what I've heard you can defend yourself pretty well. You could kill someone if they came near you so chill your sweet ass down."

I froze. "What do you mean?"

"Seamus came pissing himself to me last week. Something about you killing him. Fire. You know pretty well what I'm talking about."

"I don't know what you are on about. Seamus is an idiot who has no idea what he's talking about." I denied. Seamus was going to die…

"Ron said it too. I gotta say Seamus left me curious. So I squeezed it all out of Ginger Piss."

"Ginger Piss?" I laughed distracted.

"He's ginger and when he sees you he practically pisses himself. Ginger Piss." he explained as if it was obvious.

"So you're saying you know everything?" I demanded suddenly remembering I was supposed to be angry.

"Yeah, air, fire, water…all that stuff. By the way Q I don't usually says this to chicks but if I piss you off instead of burning me or suffocating me could you just smack me of something?"

"I already smack you when you annoy me." I pointed out as we walked towards the shack.

"Yeah but I was just making sure me knowing didn't change that."

"It won't unless you decide to spread the word. Then you die."

"Deal. Here we are!" he declared.

We stood in front of the old building. If I'm honest I was petrified.

"Lets' go in then." he said gesturing for me to go in front of him.

"No way! You first. You were the one who thought he was so brave and wanted to come here!" I reminded him.

"Fine Fabray, but I can't burn something when it comes at me!"

"You should have thought of that shouldn't you?" I snapped.

Slightly guilty that I snapped at him when he was clearly scared (not that he would say it), I slipped my hand into his and he gave it a squeeze. We walked in together.

The place was a dump. Cobwebs everywhere, furniture and floorboards broken. I could hear rats scurrying around in front of me. It was too dark to see very clearly.

"Lumos!" Puck whispered.

His wand lit up providing a light. Oh how I wish he didn't do that. A skull was rolling on the floor beside a giant rat! I screamed and jumped up on Puck's back so it couldn't get at me.

"If you're so terrified of a rat Fabray kill it!" Puck sighed amused.

Remembering I could actually do that I removed the air from the rodent's lungs causing it to drop dead. I breathed a sigh of relief and climbed down off of Puck's back.

This time it was Puck who held my hand. Surprisingly I found myself curious about the shack now.

"Hey, do you want to spilt up? I'll go upstairs and you can stay down here and look around." I suggested.

"I'll die without you to kill stuff Q!" he objected.

"Stun them with _stupefy_ or kill them with _avada kedavra_!" I told him.

He gave me an agreeing look and I headed up the stairs. They weren't very stable I must say, although I had anticipated it hence why I told Puck to stay downstairs. If he fell through he would hurt himself but if I fell through I could elevate myself up before I fell.

I browsed through some rooms. Honestly I had no clue why they said this place was haunted. I couldn't help but wonder where the noises had always come from. I went into one room and I soon found out. And I certainly wished I hadn't.

Standing up in front of me staring at me was a big black thing. A very big black thing. It resembled a dog but seemed much more ferocious.

"P-Please…don't hurt me!" I begged.

Out of pure fear I dropped my wand. This was it. I was going to die. I was too terrified to do anything, burn, drown, suffocate…I was doomed.

Instead of attacking me like I had feared the beast went for my wand…and…was it casting a spell?

Suddenly the beast transformed into a man…an oh so familiar man. Sirius fucking Black. He was going to kill me and I knew it. He thought I was a pure-blood fanatic. My family knew he wasn't meant to be in Azkaban, they told me how he wasn't a Slytherin, how he went against their wishes of him being a follower of the Dark Lord.

"Please…Sirius…have mercy…" I wept. I could hardly breathe as I looked at the mess of a man. Azkaban ruined him.

"What are you on about?" he asked staring at me. Was he going to play mind games, torture me mentally before physically?

"Just do it. Fast." I breathed. I prayed he would get it over with, let it be quick.

"Do what?" he asked seeming baffled. Please God just let him kill me and be done with it…

"Kill me." I cried.

"I'm not going to kill you." he said.

"Please don't t-torture me…" I sobbed.

"Ssh, your little boyfriend is downstairs. Quinn I am not going to harm you, I promise. Remus - I mean professor Lupin has told me about you. Gryffindor? Same here, I'm sure you are aware of. I doubt you really want to be a follower of the Dark Lord do you? Lupin's told me so much about you. Not to be rude but it seems like you are going to turn out just like me and all the disowned Blacks…" he said grinning slightly. Was he being nice to me?

"I don't know what you mean. Of course I do." I stated regaining my composure.

"A true follower of the Dark Lord is not a Gryffindor. A true follower does not be friendly to anyone whereas you Quinn are according to Remus - I mean professor Lupin, you are a bitch to everyone but you have friends, and to those friends you are sweet and kind. Don't tell me I'm wrong Quinn. I've seen you with that boy downstairs, the one with the absurd haircut. Holding hands, joking, genuinely laughing over something that isn't the suffering of others. I've been following you all day. When I heard him talk to you about coming here I came. This is actually me current home. Delightful isn't it?"

"Why are you talking to me?" I demanded. I knew everything he said had truth to it. Truth I resented.

"Well Quinn I need your help. I need to break into Hogwarts and Rem - professor Lupin can't risk going to Azkaban and being fired. You however are a rich little girl who if caught will claim I cursed you to do what I commanded you to do and have a wealthy family to back you up."

"Why do you want to get into Hogwarts? I know it's not Harry."

"Peter Pettigrew. He's there he is, disguised as Weasley's rat."

"Scabbers? That little moron of a rat is what you're after? You can't be serious. I could kill him with a rat trap." I said rudely.

"Well I haven't been close enough to get that opportunity." he said simply. "Before the boy with the fur patch on his head comes looking I'm going to tell you what I need you to do. Keep everyone away from the cave behind the Whomping Willow. This shack leads to it and it's how I plan to enter the castle."

"How do I know you won't just come in and kill me?" I inquired.

"We disowned ones must stick together Quinn."

"I'm not disowned!"

"But you will be."

"Whatever. I'll do what you asked. But a word of warning. If I hear any crap about you like you tried to kill anyone but the rat, I will come in here and burn you because quite frankly after this little conversation I'm not so scared of you." I warned fiercely.

"Understandable."

I left to go back down to Puck hoping he hadn't left. I had this feeling and I didn't like it. For some weird reason I felt good about meeting Sirius, even if I nearly had a heart attack when I first saw him. He was someone I could relate to. He was right; I was going down the same path as him. If it was inevitable, I had to at least try to prevent it. But that didn't mean I was going to change, no. I'd simply do more to please my parents. Easy.

"Quinn?" I heard Puck call anxiously.

"I'm coming!" I called as I descended the stairs.

"You OK?" he said staring me up and down.

"Great. What about you? Did you survive without me?" I laughed.

"Course I did. The Puckerone doesn't need some chick to protect him!" he scoffed.

I rolled my eyes as we left. Typical Puck.

We held hands as we left.

"Why do I have a feeling that somebody's watching us?" I whispered.

I looked around us to make sure I wasn't right but all I saw was our footprints in the snow.

"Because you're paranoid, babe." he smirked.

I'd never admit it but I loved it when he called me that. We stopped walking. He bent his head down slightly and I turned my head up, looking into one another's eyes. He had really nice eyes…

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. I wasn't surprised when he slid his tongue into my mouth so I let him. His hands were around my waist and my hands were around his neck.

Best kiss of my life.

Rachel POV

I couldn't believe I was here with Finn Hudson! I could believe I was in Hogsmeade clearly, but with Finn Hudson!

I must say his taste in shops was much different to mine. I say 'taste' specifically because we must have spent two hours in Honeydukes because he was purchasing tons of candy, so much that it could not be healthy. When I voiced this opinion of mine he said:

"It's fine Rach, I eat this all the time."

Whilst I was delighted that I had been given a nickname, how did his statement make the issue better? It was worse, much worse! What if y future husband became morbidly obese? We would look awful in our wedding photos, and of course with the paparazzi there I would never live it down.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" I suggested.

"Yeah! I really wanna go to Zonko's." Finn agreed giddily.

He paid for his junk and we left passing Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Through the window I could see Santana Lopez and Matt Rutherford, Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, Tina and Artie…even Luna was there with a boy on a date and I was stuck going to all the stupid stores. Still, time spent with Finn is scarce and precious and I won't take it for granted.

"Look Rachel, farting gas in on special offer!" Finn squealed.

Yes, he _squealed_ at _farting gas_. This is romantic…

Kurt POV

"Cedes, I need to find a haridresser! Something very important is going to happen tomorrow and my hair is a disaster, Cedes, a disaster." I yelled.

I was becoming so frustrated. I hadn't been to this village before, only to a small hairdresser's beside the Shrieking Shack, and even then I had used a portkey there and back, not entering the actual village itself. He thinks he was also there after he got off the Hogwarts Express but he couldn't be sure.

"Calm your little white ass down Kurt. We'll ask someone if they know a good salon." Mercedes sighed, her patience visibly wearing thin with my whining.

She turned her head to a certain blonde girl leaving Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with a boy, a boy who threw me into dumpsters and insulted my designer purses - Noah Puckerman. I glared at him now even though he didn't notice me.

"Hey Quinn!" Mercedes called.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

Those two were not the kind of people I would consider helpful towards me, even of Quinn was in Glee club. She was a bitch in Glee club, as were her two sidekicks Satan and Brainless.

"Getting help. Have you seen Quinn's hair? It's practically royalty of the hair world!" Mercedes told me enthusiastically.

The head which was home to the royal hair turned towards us as we approached.

"Yes?" Quinn said in her usual HBIC voice. I'd be lying if I said it didn't make me want to run away. Maybe I wanted to run away because Puckerman was waiting to make a wisecrack and embarrass me.

"We were wondering if you knew a good hairdressing salon around here? Kurt needs one." Mercedes asked.

Puckerman opened his mouth to make a joke about me but before the words could leave his mouth Quinn stomped on his foot - hard - not breaking eye contact with Mercedes. Puck yelled and swore grabbing his sore foot.

"What the fuck Q?" he panted grimacing.

Quinn ignored him. "Yes Mercedes I do know a salon. In front of Honeydukes. Me and my sister go there all the time. It's really cheap but you have to be really specific."

"Thanks Quinn. Come on Kurt." Mercedes thanked leading me away in the directions Quinn gave us.

I glanced back and saw Quinn giving out to Puck who was glaring at me clearly blaming me for the girl's anger. When she kissed him on the cheek however his attention focused on her and well, her lips.

"Here we are Kurt." Mercedes announced.

"If this place ruins my hair I will burn it down…" I said.

"It won't. Why are you so moody today Kurt?" Mercedes scowled.

"Promise you won't laugh?" I blushed.

"I promise." she assured me.

"You know the way I keep saying I have something important on tomorrow?" I said uncertainly.

"Yeah…go on…" she encouraged.

"Well I'm getting tutored by a boy called Blaine Anderson. I'm not sure if he's gay but I really like him -"

"Wait, Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes, that is his name. Beautiful, isn't it?" I sighed dreamily.

"Kurt!" Mercedes squealed. "_He's gay!_"

"Really? How do you know?"

"He's always checking guys' asses out. Plus Rachel told me she overheard him talking to a friend of his about it in the Ravenclaw common room." she revealed.

"Seriously?" I smiled widely.

"Yes, seriously." she confirmed.

Was there a chance I could have a potential future boyfriend on my hands?

**Reviews are like food to me. Don't make me starve.**

**TwilightGal99**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Harry Potter.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta GennaWeasley. Review, beautiful people, review!**

**Thanks to RealDirectioner4 for your alert and review!**

Brittany POV

Today Mr. Schue taught me the second half of the alphabet. I always got confused when it came to M and N because they sounded the same. Whoever invented the alphabet was really stupid... or maybe they were drunk. Or both.

Coach Sylvester doesn't like Mr. Schuester. She says there are sulfurous eggs in his hair and that elves make love in the layers of hair product he uses. It's kind of scary actually but Santana says she and Q will protect me if the elves try to drag me into his hair product and rape me.

I was reading the Quibbler this morning. It was super confusing so I turned it upside down and it made sense then. That's right, people. I, Brittany S. Pierce -not to be confused with Britney Spears- have the superpower to read upside down. It's amazing but I have to keep it a secret. Lord Tubbington tried to do it but he's dyslexic and he just doesn't have the force on his side.

If it weren't for the Quibbler, I would never have discovered my amazing talent so I decided to be nice and go thanks Luna because without her dad there wouldn't be a Quibbler.

I always saw her by the fountain because she says she finds it peaceful. I don't really like peace. It's all quiet and I don't like quiet. I like things loud and fun.

Luna was at the fountain as I thought she would be. I'm always right.

"Luna." I called.

Her head turned towards me. She looked bored. I would cheer her up! I'm the most fun girl around here.

"Yes?" she smiled. Whoa, her voice is high.

"Did you suck helium out of a balloon or something?" I asked curiously.

"No, I didn't. I've been drinking the juice from a plant my father was talking about in the Quibbler a few issues ago. If I'm honest it tastes rather unpleasant. I sense you have something to say, Brittany."

"Yeah, I do actually. Are you psychic? If you are, is my cat pregnant?"

"I'm not psychic Brittany but I know your cat isn't pregnant. He's a boy remember?"

"Yes…but is he pregnant?"

"No, Brittany, boys aren't able to be pregnant unfortunately."

"Oh. Well anyway, I came to thank you and your dad for writing the Quibbler! Without it I never would have discovered my superpower!"

"Really? You're very welcome. What is your special power Brittany? Do show me!"

"OK, but keep it on the DL, you know, down low. If anyone finds out weird people might run tests on me or worse…"

"I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Well, I can read upside down! Like, holding the paper the wrong way." I told her demonstrating.

"Wow! Brittany I think I might be able to do that too." she smiled happily.

"Seriously? We're like…some kind of superhero team…"

Tina POV

Artie and I have decided to do our Glee assignment together.

Mr. Schuester wants us to sing a song about feeling invisible to the world. Brittany didn't get it at all at first. She said only Quinn could do that. She earned warning looks from Quinn and Santana and confused looks from everyone else. We weren't used to Brittany's weird mind while Finn, Quinn and Santana were.

I understand it though, as does Artie. I always wanted to be invisible so I faked a stutter and I still do. Artie doesn't know I can speak properly and neither do anybody else and I plan to keep it that way for a long while yet. Artie doesn't necessarily want to be invisible but he's ignored all the time. I don't think the fact that he hardly passes peoples' waists in height helps either.

"So what were you thinking about?" Artie asked breaking my train of thought.

"Songs for Glee."

"I wasn't asking what you were actually thinking about, I was referring to song choices."

"Oh. U-Um…I h-h-have no c-clue…"

"I was thinking we could do something by an artist who doesn't get the recognition they deserve, because it fits with the feeling invisible thing." he said.

"S-Sounds c-c-cool. Any p-particular songs o-o-or artists in m-m-mind?" I asked.

"No…" he shook his head.

"I-I just t-t-thought; what a-about i-invisible by T-Taylor Swift?" I suggested.

"Any particular reason?"

"N-no, but I th-think she's an a-a-artist who d-deserves m-more recognition." I lied.

"OK, let's sing it through then!"

Tina **Artie ****Both**

She can't see the way your eyes

Light up when you smile

She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by

And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her

But you are everything to me

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

**If you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful**

**Miracle,**

**Unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible.**

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do

**And all I think about is how to make you think of me**

**And everything that we could be**

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

**If you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful**

**Miracle,**

**Unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible.**

**Like shadows in a faded light**

**Oh, we're invisible**

**I just wanna open your eyes**

**And make you realize**

I just wanna show you

She don't even know you

She's never gonna love you like I want to

And you just see right through me

**If you only knew me**

**We could be a beautiful**

**Miracle,**

**Unbelievable**

**Instead of just invisible.**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**

"Artie, w-will you g-g-go out with m-m-me? Like o-on a d-d-date?"

"Uh, yes, Tina. That would be great. Why don't you let me take you the Room of Requirement?"

"T-the room of w-what?" I stuttered confusedly. I'd just found the courage to ask him out and now he was making some room up so he could send me there and ditch me…

"Brittany left her books behind in Glee yesterday and I followed her and Quinn and Santana. They went to this room that transforms to whatever you need it to be!"

"S-seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I'll take you there after classes tomorrow."

"Oh, o-okay." I agreed.

All I could think of all day after was _'Don't screw up Tina, don't screw up!'_.

Kurt POV

"Oh my gosh, Mercedes!" I screamed frantically dashing towards my friend.

"How did it go? I need details, pronto!" she squealed excitedly.

"Well lets' just say there was very little studying involved. We talked for ages about ourselves - he told me where he lived and all about his family. Apparently his mom and dad know about him being gay, but his dad isn't very accepting of it. I felt so sorry for him, but he didn't seem to mind. Listen to this: he asked me out!" I gushed proudly.

"Whoa, Kurt! So much happened; I can't believe he asked you out…I'm so freaking happy for you!" she congratulated. "After the first date you have to let me meet him. There ain't no point in me meeting him if he doesn't pass your expectations past the first date. If you still think he's worthy of you after the date I will meet him and if I find him acceptable for you, he's a keeper."

"Well Mercedes, as honored as I am that you feel I am so important that boys must to be top class to go out with me but I can already tell that this one is a keeper!" I smiled dreamily.

"You are head over heels!" she laughed.

"I can't even deny it…" I sighed in a daze.

Blaine was so dreamy…gorgeous face, beautiful eyes, and such an amazing personality.

"I wonder if he would like some lady chocolate on the side…" Mercedes pondered.

"Don't you dare! He's mine!" I growled.

"I'm kidding Kurt, I'm just kidding." she giggled. "But seriously, if that white boy hurts my GBF I will mess his ass up worse than he can ever imagine."

Third Person POV

The school was buzzing with the gossip. Sirius Black had been captured the night before and somehow escaped on what some said was a flying horse.

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood about it. He had intended to find Black before the dementors had discovered and caught him. Draco wanted to kill his second cousin. Unluckily Draco had failed to accomplish this mission and as a result he had been particularly irritable. Crabbe and Goyle were terrified to say anything to him for fear of being the victim of his fury. Not only that but Santana had been calling him Drakey since she thought Draco looked scared when he heard of Black escaping the Dementor's Kiss. It had not been fear in Draco's face; it was anger and disappointment in himself. Draco was clearly annoyed when Santana called him this due to the fact that the whole school soon learned that his parents called him a name as babyish and unmanly as _Drakey_. He knew only one person could have told Santana, because only one other blonde bitch had ever been in the presence of his parents for more than a few minutes. Quinn would pay, he thought. When he got over the fact that he blew his chance with Sirius, that was.

Most students were shocked; some were afraid Sirius would come back and kill them all to get to Harry.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were happy with what had happened, Ron having been filled in by Hermione and Harry.

One other person who seemed really happy was Quinn Fabray. She was one of the only people who knew exactly what happened to Sirius. She had been helping him get into the castle the whole time. She was even going to try to save him from receiving the Dementor's Kiss but saw that Harry and Hermione were seeing to it with Hagrid's weird bird horse thing for Sirius to depart upon and thought she had better let them do it and not risk being seen helping a shamed and disowned member of her family. He had waved goodbye to her when he was flying away on the creature. She had felt proud in that moment. She had helped a member of her family who knew what she was going through and who stood up for what they believed in even when it was hard. Something she didn't have the courage to do. Unfortunately, Harry and Hermione discovered she had been helping Sirius for most of the year and had tried confronting her about it. A flash of red in her eyes told them it was best to leave her alone and since that, they had kept their noses out of her business.

Dumbledore wouldn't talk to them about it, which was annoying to Hermione. She soon got over it though and became distracted by other students babbling about the previous night.

Harry, Ron and Hermione knew one thing about what they had discovered last night apart from Sirius being an innocent man: Quinn Fabray was put in Gryffindor for a reason. It was because she didn't think the way her family did about blood, that the blonde beauty had a soft spot for people who could relate to her. How she sneaked Sirius into the castle so many times without arousing suspicion they did not know.

Suddenly everybody was swarming around Harry as a package landed in front of him. It was a long parcel. Harry ripped it open and discovered a magnificent broom: a Firebolt! It didn't have a note attached but a strangely large feather was also inside the package. The trio gave one another knowing looks, realizing where the feather had come from. From what they could see Quinn could too as she smiled with a look of relief on her face.

All that was on Harry's mind was to test his new broom. He ran outside followed by a crowd of others. He flew up and whizzed around the sky as the crowd on the ground cheered him on.

**This concludes the Prisoner of Azkaban section of the story! We are now into the Goblet of Fire! Review please!**

**TwilightGal99**

**Xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Third Person POV

Thousands of tents were set up to accommodate for wizards and witches who were there to attend the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup.

The stadium was colossal as was the crowd of people who were to be in it.

Everyone was searching for their seats.

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were walking up and up.

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron sighed.

An unwelcome voice answered.

"Well, put it this way: if it rains you will be the first to know!" Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Behind him was his son and Quinn. Both had haughty looks on their faces similar to Lucius's.

"Father, Quinn and I are in the minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco bragged. Quinn wore a superior look on her face as usual.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius scolded giving his son a prod with his stick. "There's no need with these people."

The Weasleys and Harry and Hermione turned to leave when Lucius raised his stick and put it on Harry's arm restraining him.

"Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." Lucius said fiercely. Quinn and Draco shared smug, knowing looks.

Lucius lifted his stick freeing Harry's arm allowing him to leave with his friends.

Everyone took their seats cheering wildly.

Suddenly the Irish team swooped in on their brooms as a bright sparkly leprechaun appeared performing an Irish dance in the sky and Irish music played loudly. The Irish supporters cheered, shouted and whooped at the sight of their favorite players.

"_IRELAND, IRELAND, IRELAND!_"

Then she Bulgarians flew in through the leprechaun causing him to disappear. The crowd went mad as they saw Viktor Krum flying in the air.

"_KRUM, KRUM, KRUM!_"

The Minister , Cornelius Fudge, began to speak to the stadium.

"Good evening! As minister for magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" Fudge greeted. "Let the match begin!"

After the match which Ireland had won ended everyone retreated to the tents to celebrate.

Suddenly mayhem broke out. The whole place went up in flames.

"IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!" someone cried. "IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!"

"THEY'RE COMING!"

"RUN!"

Everyone abandoned their belongings in a dash to leave. Parents scurried around trying to make sure their children were safe. Some people apparated, others ran to their port keys frantically. Fear and terror consumed them as they saw the masked figures who were causing this approaching with sticks with flames on top in their hands.

More and more people escaped.

Everything was covered with flames as everybody suddenly disappeared. One boy had been knocked down and remained on the ground: Harry Potter.

Quinn POV

Santana, Brittany and I were sitting in a compartment in the Hogwarts Express. Brittany had purchased a mountain of sweets and was chomping her way through Tooth-Splintering Strongmints. Coach Sylvester would kill her if she gained weight...

"I wonder who conjured it." Brittany said as she popped another sweet in her mouth.

"We know who conjured it Britt," I said.

"Who, again?" she asked.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Santana answered. "What was it like wearing that mask and scaring the shit out of everyone Q?"

"It was okay." I replied coolly.

I was lying and Santana could tell.

"No, it wasn't. Now tell the truth." Santana said sincerely.

"Okay. If you really want to know it felt terrible. I felt like we were just doing it to be cruel. Burning everybody's things like that was just nasty. I know my family were always going on about how my day would come but I'm fo

urteen for god's sake. Lucius thought if me and Draco took part so young it would make a good impression on the Dark Lord. Frannie knew I didn't want to do it but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything out there, she was a ruthless bitch." I confessed.

Santana and Britt both put their arms on my shoulders. At least I could tell somebody about it. I was expecting Sirius to send me letters asking if I knew anything about what happened. I didn't know if I should tell him. I mean what if the letter was found and read? What if my family found out what I've been doing with Sirius? I'd be as good as dead to them.

"One day it'll be my turn too Q and I'll be right beside you the whole time. It'll be better than doing it alone, won't it?" San comforted me.

"Yeah, it will." I agreed.

"Lord Tubbington will go with you too." Brittany promised.

I smiled. Brittany always meant well even if she wasn't always as helpful as she thought she was. "I think he should stay with you. He might start smoking again and you're the only one who can stop him."

"I guess you're right. He's just stopped smoking yesterday. He stopped a year ago but he started doing it again over the summer. I think it was the stress of breaking up with his girlfriend that pushed him to do it…" Brittany frowned.

We looked over the cat who sat opposite us on the other side of the compartment with my cat Snowy. He didn't look very happy but the again, he hardly ever did.

"Sweets anybody?" the woman with the cart was coming around again.

"Yeah, I'll take a licorice wand." I said giving her the money.

I was trying to lay off junk food for the cheerios weigh in, but screw it. I wanted candy.

Santana bought salt water taffy and closed the compartment door and sat down next to Lord Tubbington and Snowy.

"So who are you crushing on?" Brittany asked San.

"Nobody actually. If I wants a little something I will gets a little something, but I ain't got my eyes set on any boys in particular." Santana shrugged. She never was into romance.

"Finn." I admitted. "He's popular, I'm popular. It makes sense, doesn't it? Plus I bet I could get him out of Glee club; then he could be even more popular. Plus I could always quit."

"Getting Finnocence out of Glee club will be like taking a fish out of water. He'll just flop around having a little spastic fit. Then he dies. Face it Q, he's grown attached. Alright, so maybe you think that Mercedes chick is okay and I gotta admit she's pretty cool with her little homo friend. But have you seen Berry? It's like she's begging to be insulted. She's an insult to _herself_!" Santana said bitchily.

"As if I don't already know that San. We all know Berry needs a nose job - or even better, an entire body job - but for some reason Finn likes her!" I said shaking my head.

I honestly never understood what he saw in her. She was ugly _and_ annoying.

"At first I thought she had a toad on her face. Turns out it she didn't, it was her nose. She must have an awesome sense of smell…" Brittany said blankly.

"I'm surprised she didn't." Santana sneered.

Mercedes POV

"Who do you think did it?" Kurt asked.

"I bet you a million galleons it was You-Know-Who." Artie said.

"Nah, that guy is long gone." I disagreed.

"I-I think it w-was Crouch." Tina said.

"No, he wouldn't do that. It would make the Ministry look bad. I mean they clearly didn't have much security there if they let that happen." Artie pointed out.

"Well you are all incorrect. Artie, it could not have been You-Know-Who. And what is scaring the ministry is that there was so much security there and it happened right under their noses. Tina, be realistic." Rachel inputted.

"Did we ask for your opinion?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

I got along with everyone in the club but Rachel. She was a selfish, oddly desperate, rude girl, and I don't like that kind of person. I've had about three solos since I joined Glee and Rachel gets solos every single day. Was I jealous? …Maybe.

"Well if I was to quote Kurt, he said 'Who do you think did it?'. He did not aim the question at any specific person, therefore it was an open question to the whole group. So yes, you did ask for my opinion." Rachel replied calmly.

I didn't say anything. I just glared at her.

"Well before this gets even more awkward I'm going to go change into my uniform and robes…" Artie said hesitantly.

"M-me t-t-too." Tina added.

Ever since those two started dating they did everything together.

"I'm going to go with you…in case Artie's wheelchair knocks Tina down…" Kurt lied.

3rd Person POV

The students and teachers watched ecstatically as a chariot with horses flew through the air above them, gliding gracefully down outside Hogwarts…knocking Hagrid down in the process.

Next a boat came towards land, appearing small but going upwards towards the sky revealing more levels until it appeared to be ginormous.

Gasps escaped the mouths of the spectators.

Everyone rushed inside and sat in the Great Hall at their tables knowing Dumbledore would have something to say about the arrivals.

Dumbledore stood up before them as he did at the start of each school year and began his speech.

"I would like to make an announcement! This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen -"

He stopped talking to speak to Filch who had come running up to him. They murmured to one another for a moment then Filch waddle-ran back out of the hall. Dumbledore continued.

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament."

"Brilliant!" someone whispered excitedly from their seat. Murmurs could be heard throughout the hall, everyone becoming eager to know more and compete. Dumbledore ignored them and continued with his speech.

"For those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. For each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

Girls in blue uniforms with odd hats entered the Great Hall, doing an odd swoon-sigh routine. The were all beautiful girls to say the least. They reached the top of the Great Hall and released butterflies which matched their uniforms then split to the sides. Then their headmistress walked up.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." Seamus Finnegan commented to Ron.

And acrobat danced as the Madame Maxime walked up. She reached the top of the hall and the girls bowed, and were applauded and received wolf whistled. Dumbledore kissed Madame Maxime's hand.

He then announced: "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master Igor Karkaroff."

Boys burst through the door doing an impressively synchronized routine with sticks. Sparks flew from the bottoms of the sticks.

"Activating the gaydar." Kurt said, eyeing the boys as they walked past him and Mercedes. She giggled and the pair high fived.

"Fresh meat," she said excitedly. "Chocolate meat if I'm lucky!"

A number of girls, particularly cheerios, fanned themselves with their hands dramatically.

"Ooh, Aunty Tana likes this…" Santana whispered to the girls at her table.

The boys reached the top of the Great Hall and Viktor Krum and Igor Karkaroff burst through the doors.

"Blimey, it's him! It's Viktor Krum!" Ron gasped as Krum walked past him. A large amount of the students watched the esteemed Quidditch player in awe.

A boy at the top of the broad room held out a stick, creating an animal of fire which died out as Krum and Karkaroff arrived at the top.

"Albus!" Igor greeted giving Dumbledore a hug.

Everyone dug in to the feast hungrily.

Noah Puckerman ate a chicken leg in ten seconds flat, burping loudly afterwards with a proud look on his face.

"Now that is job well bleedin' done!" Seamus laughed giving Puck a high-five.

"You eat like a pig." Quinn said rolling her eyes in her signature bitchy fashion.

"Thanks Princess." he winked back.

He had taken to calling her Princess. The main reasons were that everyone knew her family were the richest people in the wizarding world, she acted above everybody and was practically treated like royalty. She used to shoot him dirty looks when he said it but she soon realized he wasn't going to stop, so she learned to tolerate it.

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore requested. "I would like to say a few words: eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament but to do this the student must survive three tasks; three extremely dangerous tasks."

"Wicked!" the Weasley twins said in unison.

"For this reason the ministry feels it is fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of International Magic Co-operation Mr. Bartimus Crouch."

Suddenly the illusion of candles above the students and staff violently roared, showing lightning. The students let out high pitched screams. A man standing in the doorway at the top of the hall beside the teacher's table raised his wand calming it down.

Some students recognized the man to be Alastor - or Mad-Eye - Moody, the ex-auror. Dumbledore welcomed him. Barty stepped up and spoke to the students, his eyes twitching oddly.

"After consideration the ministry has concluded that no student under the age of seventeen should be able to put forth their name for the tournament. This -"

He could no longer continue over the shouts and protests of the crowd of students.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" the Weasley twins screamed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT!"

Dumbledore stepped forward and yelled: "SILEEENCE!"

When everybody and shut up he pointed his wand at a statue which was in front of the teachers' table and had been brought in by three men. The statue melted down to reveal the Goblet of Fire. A blue flame erupted from the cup and remained above it.

"The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore presented. "Anyone who wishes to enter the tournament must put their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame by this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen there is no turning back. As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

**Glee Rehearsals**

Everybody was chatting away in their groups awaiting Will's arrival.

"I am so putting my name in that goblet." Santana said. "I gonna whoop everybody's asses in this Tournament."

Having overheard the Latina, Rachel simply had to comment.

"I'm afraid you cannot Santana. I'm sure you remember what Bartimus Crouch said. The age requirement is seventeen. You are only fourteen."

"Fuck off RuPaul. Nobody asked you. Quite frankly I despise you and wish you didn't exist. Please do me a favor and keep those trout lips shut. Got it?" Santana growled with her back to Rachel.

"Santana, if you wish to communicate with me I'm afraid you must look at me." Rachel said.

"Well I would, but your disaster of a face could turn Medusa to stone."

Quinn and Brittany laughed. The other members tried to hold back their chuckles but some failed earning evil looks from Rachel.

At the moment Mr. Schuester walked in. "Hey guys! I hope you are ready to work because it's a new school year and we are going to win at sectionals!"

"Is he high…?" Brittany whispered.

"No, he's just freakishly happy." Santana said not so quietly.

Mr. Schue pretended he didn't hear them but turned the happiness down a notch.

"Mr. Schue I believe it is time to decide on a captain of the club. Realistically, I feel that I am the only person in this club who is capable of such a title and we all know I am the best singer and dancer out of all of us." Rachel said.

"That's a load of crap Treasure Trail." Quinn snapped.

"Have you seen Quinn, Britt and me dancing? We make you look like a stumbling idiot. Well actually you do that yourself." Santana insulted.

"I'm totally awesome. And hotter. And better at everything." Brittany said, directing this at the whole club.

"Don't even think you are a better singer than me Berry! I ain't gonna be your Kelly Roland no more. I am Beyoncé." Mercedes stated adamantly.

She stood up and stalked into the centre of the room.

"Mercedes, we all know you are superb for belting out notes at the end of my performances. I do agree that you are excellent at projecting your voice, but you couldn't compare yourself to _me_…" Rachel said confidently, visibly pitying Mercedes for assuming she was comparable to her.

"If I were you I would shut that overgrown mouth of yours before I come over there and personally shut it for you! Mr. Schue, I have a song I prepared earlier and I would like to perform it now." Mercedes said.

She was in full diva mode. All she lacked was her name in bright twinkling lights.

"Go ahead Mercedes." Mr. Schue nodded going to sit in a spare chair so Mercedes would have space to perform.

"Thanks. I need backup dancers." Mercedes requested.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stepped up and got behind Mercedes. After all, Mercedes had just expressed her dislike of Rachel. In the Unholy Trinity's books, that earned her brownie points.

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>Mama said get your ass out of bed,<br>I said hell to the no  
>Said wash your grandma's nasty hair,<em>

_I said hell to the no_

_They tried to take away my tots  
>I said hell to the no<em>

_Yeah, 'cause I'm the one that calls the shots  
>And I say hell to the no<em>

_Try to make me change my weave_

_Well I got something up my sleeve  
>It's a whole lotta<em>

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I said<em>

___**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I'm not trying to diva out<br>But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>Tell me I should eat my Wheaties, you know what<br>Hell to the no (__**Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**__ Hell to the no)  
>Tell me I'll come down with diabetes<br>Hell to the no (__**Quinn, Brittany, and Santana: **__Hell to the no)_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>Try to make me change my eats<em>

_But baby that just isn't me_  
><em>I'm a whole lot of<em>

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_

_I said_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I'm not trying to diva out<br>But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany, and Santana:**_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>Take me you can leave me but I won't ever change<br>If you don't like the rules don't play my game  
>Time for me to get R-E-S-P-E-C-T, but if I don't, it's all in me<em>

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no<em>

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I said<em>

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I'm not trying to diva out<br>But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>I'm not trying to diva out<br>But this shows gotta stop so shout_

_**Mercedes with Quinn, Brittany and Santana:**_  
><em>Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Hell to the no-no, no-no, no-no, no-no_

_**Mercedes:**_  
><em>Aw, hell to the no... <em>

Everybody applauded Mercedes and her backing singers and dancers. Kurt winked at her with a big thumbs up. He couldn't have been prouder of her.

"That ladies, gentlemen, Rachel; was an original song by none other than me, Miz Mercedes Jones!" Mercedes breathed heavily.

She looked triumphantly at Rachel who looked slightly taken aback.

"You were outstanding Mercedes!" Artie complimented.

"You were OK." Rachel amended.

"OK? I think you mean KO!" Santana corrected giving a high five to Mercedes.

Mercedes bowed very pleased with her performance.

"Mercedes, I give you the solo at sectionals! Different song though - a ballad." Mr. Schue promised.

"Mr. Schuester, this is an outrage! I am the balladeer of this club! Nobody can steal that from me, ever." Rachel protested.

"Rachel try to be happy for Mercedes." Finn frowned.

Rachel pouted unhappy that she was being deprived of her spotlight. This was not over, no way.

. .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Their new teacher had swapped some people's seats around, leaving Quinn beside Neville instead of Santana, Puck beside Draco instead of Seamus, Kurt beside Pansy instead of Mercedes and other unwanted changes were made to the seating arrangement.

Finally the odd-looking teacher spoke. "Alastair Moody. Ex-auror…ministry malcontent...and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?" he said gruffly. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. First, can any of you tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three, sir." Hermione Granger answered.

"And they are so named?" Moody asked.

"Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one of them will -"

Professor Moody wrote on the chalkboard as he spoke. "Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban, correct. Now, the ministry says you are too young to see what these curses do, I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, _you need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan_!"

Everybody's head whisked around to Seamus who was sticking gum under his desk.

"Ah, no way! The old codger can see out the back of his head…" he whispered.

"And hear across classrooms!" Moody added.

Everybody stared at their teacher shocked he had heard their classmate. Moody continued.

"So, which curse shall we see first?"

Nobody answered.

"Weasley!" he barked.

"Yes?" Ron squeaked nervously.

"Stand." Moody instructed.

Ron obeyed as the entire room stared at him.

"Give us a curse." Moody commanded.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one." Ron said. "The Imperius Curse."

"Oh, yeah, your father would know all about that." Moody said. "Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why."

Moody walked over to a table with jars of bugs on it and picked out an ugly spider.

"Hello!" Moody greeted the spider picking it up. "Lovely little beauty. _Engorgio_!"

The spider became twice its original size. Then Moody cast another spell. "_Imperio_!"

He pointed his wand around and the spider moved to where the wand pointed which was on Neville and Quinn's desk. Neville was rather calm about it, but Quinn was the opposite. Quinn squealed and cringed away from the huge spider, utterly terrified and clung to Neville and squeezing his hand, much to his surprise.

"Is Princess scared of a little spider?" Puck laughed with Seamus.

"Shut up Puck!" Quinn screamed.

Mad-Eye laughed gleefully and made the spider fling itself onto Vincent Crabbe's head. Vincent grabbed his head in attempt to get rid of the hairy beast.

"Don't worry. It's completely harmless." Moody assured.

Everybody was laughing apart from Crabbe himself and Quinn, who was squeezing a startled Neville's hand trying not to scream with terror. Moody then made the spider jump onto Parvati Patil, then onto a petrified Ron.

"If she bites, she's lethal!" Moody laughed madly.

Draco chuckled amusedly and very loudly, above all the other giggles.

"What are you laughing at?" Mad-Eye demanded forcing the spider to throw itself on Malfoy's face. The smirk soon disappeared from the boy's face. Beside him, Puck was struggling to breathe through his laughter. Behind the pair sat Pansy and Kurt, both of whom were as white as sheets.

"G-Get off!" Draco shrieked waving his arms around helplessly.

This encouraged the laughter, some students even clapped.

"Talented, isn't she!?" Moody chuckled delightedly. "What should I have her do next? Jump out the window?"

The spider flew at a glass circle and crashed into it, fell and hovered over a small bucket of water.

"Drown herself?" Moody added, before making the spider float onto his hand. All amusement gone he continued. "Scores of wizards and witches have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here's the rub: How do we sort out the liars? Another, another."

Pupils raised their hands.

"Up, up. Come on. Longbottom, is it? Up." Moody said.

Neville stood up.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology." Moody told Neville. Neville nodded.

"There's the um, the Cruciatus Curse." Neville answered.

"Correct, correct. Come, come." Moody ushered Neville up to the teacher's desk where the spider stood on all its legs.

"Particularly nasty." Moody commented on the spell. "The torture curse. _Crucio_!"

The spider struggled. Its legs buckled under the force of the intense pain. The spider staggered about squealing helplessly, begging for mercy. Neville winced, thinking of his poor, unfortunate parents. Seeing that this was what they were but through made him feel terrible. It were as if the spider morphed into his parents in front of his very eyes. He could almost feel the creature's pain. He shut his eyes tightly.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him? Stop it!" Hermione yelled unable to stay silent any longer.

The teacher looked from Hermione to Neville then to the spider and stopped torturing the creature. He picked it up and prowled over to Hermione.

"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse Miss Granger." Moody deadpanned. Hermione shook her head. "No? _Avada Kedavra_!"

The spider dropped dead.

"The Killing Curse." Moody explained. "Only one person is known to have survived it and he's sitting in this room."

Neville returned to his seat looking depressed and traumatized. Quinn looked at him and held his hand again, this time not to hold back a scream but to comfort the boy.

Thursday, Great Hall

The Great Hall was filled with students, many of them crowding around the Goblet of Fire, including Artie and Mercedes.

"I wish I was old enough to put my name in." Artie sighed. "I would have kicked ass."

"Did you hear about the Weasley twins? They made some Aging Potion, but it backfired and turned them into hairy old granddads." Mercedes chuckled.

"All the Ravenclaws have been talking about it. They all think they could have gotten it right." Artie said. "I think they were afraid they'd get in trouble if they got selected, though."

"What about you? Did you think you could get past the Age Line?" Mercedes asked raising an eyebrow.

"No! I'm smart, but I would never be able to get past Dumbledore's Age Line. Do _you_ think you could?"

"I wish! I ain't no genius." Mercedes said shaking her head.

"Sit down, please!" Dumbledore called out over the noise of the chattering students.

Everybody reluctantly obeyed, sitting at their house tables.

When everybody settled, Dumbledore continued. "Now for the moment you've all been waiting for: the champion selection!"

He approached the Goblet of Fire and put his hands on it. The blue flame turned red and he removed his hands as a piece of parchment erupted from the flames.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" he announced loudly.

There was an outburst of cheers throughout the hall as Viktor approached Dumbledore and went through a door at the back of the hall..

Another piece of parchment flew from the goblet.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!"

Everybody applauded and Fleur disappeared into the same room as Viktor.

A third piece of parchment rose from the flames.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

Cedric's friends congratulated him as everybody clapped loudly.

Cedric followed the two other champions into the room and was gone from sight.

Dumbledore continued loudly. "Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions; this vessel of victory… the Triwizard Cup!"

Barty Crouch had carried in an object covered with a grey sheet and placed it at the top of the Great Hall. Dumbledore pointed his finger at it and the grey sheet flew off, revealing a beautiful trophy.

The crowd of students went wild with enthusiasm, clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly, everybody went quiet.

"What's going on?" Finn whispered to Sam Evans. Sam shrugged, and like everybody else his eyes were glued to the Goblet of Fire.

Dumbledore frowned and approached the goblet once again. The flame had turned red. Igor Karkaroff looked murderous.

A fourth piece of parchment burst from the scarlet flame. Dumbledore caught it in his hand and read it aloud. "Harry Potter. Harry Potter?"

Harry sank down in his seat as everybody looked around.

"No. No." Hagrid said to himself, trying to pretend this wasn't happening.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore shouted.

Harry hesitantly stood up after being persuaded by Hermione. Glares from all four tables followed him as he walked up to Dumbledore, who handed him the piece of parchment. No applause, no cheering. Just glares.

"He's a cheat!" one boy yelled out.

"He's not even seventeen yet!" another shouted.

"That isn't fair!" Sam yelled.

"He's a sly little shit!" Santana Lopez screeched.

With that, Harry entered the room. Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Barty, Snape and McGonagall dashed into the room seconds after him, leaving the Hall.

Everybody immediately started talking about Harry.

"How did he do it?" Artie said to Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"I have no clue. He must be better at magic than we thought…" Blaine replied with a twinge of jealousy.

"He's an asshole. If he knew how to get his name in he could have at least told everybody else!" Puck growled angrily.

"Yeah, he's a bloody git!" Seamus agreed.

Behind them the Weasley twins were trying to figure out how Harry had managed to do it.

"This is BULLSHIT!" Santana roared over all the angry boys and girls. A load of Slytherins showed their agreement with her before she began to shout non-stop in Spanish.

"I think Lord Tubbington told him." Brittany said matter-of-factly to Tina.

"Uh, a-awesome." Tina smiled.

"No, it's not awesome! Lord Tubby should have told _me…_"

At the Ravenclaw table Rachel was ranting on at a bunch of very disinterested girls. "I cannot believe this happened! Four champions. No, Dumbledore won't allow this. He'll put a stop to this. It simply wouldn't be fair to the rest of us. Harry is underage, it's against the rules. I'm positive he'll be punished…"

"That boy is such a loser!" Mercedes said to Kurt. "So attention seeking."

"I can't say I was very interested in entering myself. It would destroy my hair and nails." Kurt chuckled inspecting his manicure.

McGonagall emerged from the champions' room and told everybody to quieten down and told Santana to get off the table which she had been standing on during her Spanish rant. Everybody reluctantly ate their food in silence then left for their common rooms and dormitories, more than likely to talk about Harry more.


End file.
